Forevermore
by Laurette94
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE WILL SET YOU FREE. 20 years has passed and Simona is back. Will her and Severus' relationship improve or are they destined to be apart forever? Set from OotP onwards. Slightly AU. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW- Red Vines and love to all who do so! Snape/OC
1. Welcome Back

AN; Hello! I'm back! Here is the first chapter of the sequel to Love Will Set You Free- I strongly advise you to read that first if you haven't already which you can find on my profile. Thank you for the immense support I received especially for the final chapter. The amount of views I have had for Love Will Set You Free is INSANE! Over 1,100 in 9 days! Anyway- I really hope you enjoy this first chapter!

DISCLAIMER; All HP-Goodness is owned by the brilliant incandescent talent that is known as Queen Rowling. OCs and Plot are mine

CHAPTER ONE; WELCOME BACK

A figure sat in front of a fire, intently reading a large book. The moonlit sky shone through shutters, the moons streaks highlighting the figure's olive skin. A tap at the shutters stirred the figure from the words in front of them as they looked up to see a black and grey owl flapping its wings impatiently.

The figure rolled their eyes before opening the windows and shutters to let the owl in.

"Ciao Claudius," the figure said, as the owl flapped around the small Italian flat.

"_Hai qualcosa per me?"_ (Got something for me?) The figure said highly amused as the owl landed on their arm. Claudius stuck his leg out to the figure with a small note attached.

_I would like to meet you to discuss a matter that is most important. Details are scarce as security in England is strict, I am unsure of the situation in Italy._

_Please be at my office at Hogwarts on Wednesday 14__th__ May at no later than 8PM to discuss such matters_

_Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore._

The figure scoffed as they re-read the note._ 'Sempre assumendo cosi'_ (Always so assuming) they thought before slumping on their bed that night. _'Vredo che sto per tornare a Hogwarts'_ (I guess I am going back to Hogwarts) the figure thought as they drifted off to sleep.

Two figures spoke intensely in Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore sat evenly, holding his hands together with his half-moon spectacles riding half way down his nose. Whilst the other figure stood up indignantly in front of his desk, their face scrunched up into a sneer.

"I cannot go back Albus, you know how I feel about them."

"Feel, you still feel something for them?"

"Of course I do. I may have been young Albus but I still care very much for them,"

"I understand that, but you need to know why I need you here."

"I cannot, I just cannot do it. It has been too long. They will get suspicious if I just turn up out of the blue."

"I know your work in Italy is important. You have been extremely useful in telling us about the situation there but you are needed here. I am sure you can use this opportunity to feed information back to the Death Eaters in Rome."

"I'm sure I can, but I am still don't know why I am needed."

"The situation is getting worse. Tom's followers have killed 40 this week alone. Parents are concerned about sending their children back here at the start of the year and we need somebody else here on the inside. Somebody parents and children alike can trust. Someone like you."

"I don't know Albus, stop making me feel guilty," the figure said spinning around to stare Professor Dumbledore down.

"You need to know the facts, you need to know why it's important you return."

"Then enlighten me Albus. Tell me why I should face them," the figure snarled. Their hands curling up into fists.

"They are getting weary. The stress is slowly killing them. I don't think they can cope much longer the way they are," Professor Dumbledore said leaning forwards. The figure stepped back, as if repulsed by what he had just said.

"So what do you want me to be? Some sort of comfort blanket?" The figure said heatedly.

"No, I want you to take over some of their lessons. I know you hold a mastery in the subject. You are more than capable of teaching. Plus if You-Know-Who knows you are here I am sure you will be inducted straight into the inner circle, he will want to know about Italy and you can gather more information for the Italian Death Eaters and for us,"

"That's too risky Albus. My situation is fragile enough as it is," the figure snarled.

"We have someone on our side who is already close to You-Know-Who. They can help you," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"And who is this 'someone'?" The figure asked.

"The very same person whom we have been discussing," Professor Dumbledore answered. The figure gaped before returning back to anger.

"And how do you suspect they will react Albus. Do they even know I am associated with the Death Eaters?"

"No, and not favourably I know, but they will lighten at the prospect. I know you two were extremely close during your time together here,"

"That may be true, but not after what happened after Christmas of our 5th year. I fled the country. I had to continue my education elsewhere," the figure shouted, their temper rising.

"Surely as adults you can move past whatever happened,"

"You were not there Albus. You do not know what happened," the figure shrieked, their finger pointing accusingly at Professor Dumbledore.

"That is also true. But please, they need you,"

"And what will I do about my daughter? Nicoletta is about to start her first-year. I can't exactly make her drop everything can I?"

"I'll make the arrangements."

"Fine," the figure said, slumping into a chair and sighing heavily.

"Good, I'll see you on the 1st of September," Professor Dumbledore said with an air of smugness.

The figure growled and marched out of the office without so much as a second glance.

5 Months later

The Great Hall was decorated grandly. The candles floated in the air, making the hall well lit. The hall was full of students chatting and laughing happily. The staff table was full, except for one chair between Professors Snape and Umbridge the latter who had just been announced as the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Thank you very much Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating. I am yet to make another announcement," Professor Dumbledore said, eyeing the toad-faced woman kindly before turning back to face his students who were hanging on every word.

"Alongside Professor Snape I am most delighted to introduce our new co-Potions Professor. They will also be assuming post as our new co-Head of House for Slytherin and will also be teaching some classes in Years 1 through to 5 whilst Professor Snape aids his NEWTs students."

Professor Snape's face scrunched into a snarl. He hadn't been excited about the prospect of having another person assist with teaching Potions. He had told Professor Dumbledore he had coped fine by himself and didn't need an 'outsider muscling in on his teaching prowess' he had used more colloquial and colourful language.

"Please welcome Professor Simona Sforza," Professor Dumbledore said proudly, extending his arm towards the entrance of the hall in anticipation of her arrival. Students looked towards the entrance, craning their necks to get the first glimpse of the new Professor.

Professor Snape's face dropped into one of shock. He had not seen Simona since late February of their 5th year, even then the experience was extremely painful. He recalled as he unceremoniously humiliated Simona in front of a good few members of student body, only after the Marauders had humiliated him.

"I repeat, Professor Simona Sforza," Professor Dumbledore said, raising his voice. Some students lost interest and began to gossip, mainly in confusion and speculation.

However Simona didn't walk through the doors. The hall remained in silence for at least 2 minutes before Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the students.

"Ah, it appears Professor Sforza is not here. No matter I shall resume-" Professor Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle before he was interrupted when the giant wooden doors swung open.

A petite figure, clad in black robes, a pencil skirt, a crisp fitted white shirt and bright red heels burst through the doors, her unruly black hair flying behind her. Her emerald green eyes were narrowed, her expression intense and unemotional. Her skin was no longer impossibly pale, it had regained its olive hue after spending the past 20 years in her native country. Her beauty was unequivocal, many students gasped in surprise before turning to one another and eyeing the new Professor with a mixture of jealousy and longing. She painted a most dramatic picture, her entrance had commanded the attention of almost every pair of eyes in the Hall. Simona scanned the hall for her daughter, she smirked as she noticed Nicoletta sitting at the Slytherin table.

Professor Snape watched as Simona flew past the house tables, Professor Umbridge muttered under her breath 'this simply will not do'.

"Professor Sforza, I wondered when you would arrive," Professor Dumbledore said before holding out his arms towards the new Professor. Simona's expressionless face broke out into a warm smile.

"Professor Dumbledore, it is so nice to see you again," Simona said brightly, before planting two kisses on each of Professor Dumbledore's cheeks. Her Italian accent back in full force.

"Professor Sforza everyone," Professor Dumbledore said clapping Simona heartily on the shoulder. Simona staggered forwards and smiled warmly. The students applauded quietly, still trying to wrap their heads around Simona's dramatic entrance.

Simona bowed to Professor Dumbledore before spotting the empty seat between Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge. Her face lost its sparkle, transforming into a scowl before swiftly sitting down with her eyes focused on the wooden doors from whence she had just came.

"Severus," Simona said simply, her voice cold and hard, her eyes still trained in front of her.

"Simona," Severus replied, trying to sound unemotional. After 20 years he still remembered the event that made Simona left with a mixture of pain and anger, but both the former and the latter had diluted itself over time. He was still slightly hurt by Simona's betrayal, but blamed Sirius and James for the incident more than Simona. He also regretted the harsh words he said to Simona the following day which were mainly said out of displaced hatred.

After Professor Dumbledore's speech, students were dismissed back to their dormitories. Severus attempted to gain Simona's attention and failed as Simona began talking with Professor McGonagall.

"Simona, I wondered if you would ever return here. I am glad to see you back here and teaching," Minerva said with a cheerful glint in her eye. Simona smiled warmly back.

"Professor, the pleasure is mine. I am so glad to be back," Simona replied with the same amount of cheer.

"No need to refer to me so formally Simona, you are now my equal after all," Minerva said as the two Professors made their way out of the Hall.

"I guess I will have to get used to that huh?" Simona said, her eyes glittering. Severus walked a few steps behind the two women, watching as Simona spoke with gusto to her old Transfiguration Professor.

"So I hear your daughter has started here. What house is she in?" Minerva asked.

"Obviously I missed the ceremony, but I spotted Nicoletta sat at the Slytherin table," Simona said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Like mother like daughter," Minerva replied with a smile.

"'_Come la madra, tale figlia," _Simona said in response.

"Albus has told me about what you have done for us in Italy. I never knew You-Know-Who had influence over there," Minerva said as they stopped to talk.

"Thank you, I don't suppose you know another reason why I am here," Simona said quietly.

"No, I know you are here because of-" Minerva looked around to see Professor Snape lurking in a dark recess of the shadows. "Well you know, but everything else has not been divulged to me from Albus."

"I cannot tell you any more at the present time Minerva, I will be at the next Order Meeting to reveal my findings. You will know then. Can I ask where I'll be staying?" Simona asked as she stared down a gaping Hufflepuff who turned an unseemly shade of scarlet and ran off.

"Of course, your rooms will be in the dungeons next to your Potions classroom, we have had a new classroom especially built for you," Minerva said happily. Simona batted her hand.

"You needn't go to so much trouble, I assumed I would be sharing the classroom with Sev-Severus," Simona said, saying the last word with distaste. Severus' eyes shot back to the conversing couple at the mention of his name.

"Oh pish posh, there's no bother Simona," Minerva said with a chuckle, Simona smiled back.

"Goodnight Minerva," Simona said as they reached the staircases. Minerva waved with gusto as she ascended the stairway towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Simona reached her new Potions classroom. Using the key Minerva had given her, she unlocked the classroom and lit the candles. She gasped in appreciation as she took in the new room. Tables were lined in neat rows in front of a blackboard, a desk sat in front of it. Vials and bottles were arranged alphabetically on shelves that covered the back three walls, but left space for two dark wooden doors. One labelled 'Storage' the other remained unlabelled.

"I hope you find everything to your liking," came a deep voice from behind her. Simona jumped in surprise and spun around to see Severus standing rather uncomfortably at the door. Simona's pleased expression transfigured itself into a scowl.

"Oh, it's you," she said with a slight sneer. Her intense dislike for him had not dissipated since the last time she saw him over 20 years ago.

"No need to sound so pleased to see me," Severus said sarcastically. Simona scoffed, sitting on one of the desks and folding her arms.

"I apologise if I gave off the wrong impression, Severus," Simona said with a snarl.

"Still so bitter, after all this time," Severus said offhandedly.

"I don't know if you remember or not Severus, but you did rip out my heart and step on it," Simona said with malice.

"I never put you down for someone who holds a grudge, I thought you would have just brushed it off and ran back to Black and Potter," Severus replied.

"As much as I would have enjoyed deploying my revenge for those comments Severus, I decided to leave. How are things with Lily anyway?" Simona asked in mock innocence. She tried to stop her amusement as she watched Severus' expression turn murderous before putting back on his impassive mask.

"Why have you come back here?" Severus replied after a minute or so of silence, his height looming over Simona.

"That is none of your business," Simona growled, seemingly unperturbed by their height difference.

"It obviously concerns me, now pray tell, why are you here?" Severus retorted, his voice still sounding annoyingly calm.

"I said, it is none of your business," Simona spat, her voice replicating the same low and dangerous tone Severus seemed to favour when he was angry. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to familiarise myself with my new classroom," Simona continued, her contempt never leaving her voice.

"Then I shall leave you to it," Severus said walking away from Simona before stopping at the doorway.

"Welcome back," Severus said as he bowed and strode away.

AN; So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter guys! Many more to come, I have already written the first three chapters :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I would really like to know what you think of this chapter and if you like what's going on. Of course Severus and Simona are not going to rush into each other's arms.. There is a lot of bitterness and anger on both sides. I hope I can and will portray this in later chapters. Love you all! xoxo


	2. Light Vs Dark

AN; Hey guys, sorry I should have updated this chapter earlier- I just got distracted with revision/orlackof for my fast-approaching exams. Thank you for the support this has received so far! A few of you were asking who the father of Nicoletta was- you'll find out this chapter along with what Simona has been doing with herself for the past 20 years...So without further ado- here's the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER; All HP-brilliance belongs to Queen Rowling.

CHAPTER TWO; LIGHT VS DARK

Simona walked into her private quarters, still reeling from her conversation with Severus. The sight of him after almost 20 years set her head into a spin. Her heart still fluttered with feelings from the past, but she felt an overwhelming sense of bitterness after their heated argument that led Simona to leaving Hogwarts and continuing her schooling in Italy.

During Simona's stay at her school she found it hard to fit in. Her new classmates were not overly welcoming and the only group of people that would take her in were the equivalent of Hogwarts' elitist Slytherins. After hearing that Simona was pure-blooded they inducted her into their group. Without anyone else to stop her Simona joined without hesitation.

During the first Wizarding War, Simona found herself torn. Simona was close to being inducted into the Italian faction of the Death Eaters but she still held the same dislike for blood-supremacy she had when she was younger. Luckily, Simona found out about the Order of the Phoenix, a resistance group headed by Albus Dumbledore that fought against Voldemort.

She contacted Professor Dumbledore and told him about her interest in joining forces with him. He decided that whilst he admired Simona's idea, he thought that it would be useful for the Order if Simona joined the Death Eaters and acted as a spy, feeding any useful information to the Order. Her work would remain anonymous and no one but Dumbledore would know of her bravery.

Simona did as Professor Dumbledore said and became a Death Eater whilst remaining loyal to the side of the light. Fortunately Simona was a skilled Occlumens and Legillimens which meant her cover remained intact during the duration of the War. Whilst she joined the Italian Death Eaters on many of their missions, she made sure she never harmed or killed any innocent person. She would cast spells that made it look like she had injured a victim, but made it so that it didn't hurt them. During any tortuous ordeals for Death Eater targets she made sure any Cruciatus Curses that were flung their way were painless.

When Voldemort was defeated that night at Godric's Hollow, Simona went in to hiding alongside other Death Eaters. She was never caught for her actions and instead lived in peace in her small flat in southern Rome.

The period after the end of the first Wizarding War saw Simona settle down. She studied part-time at the Wizarding School she attended after she left Hogwarts and gained a mastery in Potions before teaching Potions for a couple of years. Simona had also gotten engaged to a leading Death Eater, Roberto Giacomi who despite the atrocities he had committed during the War, had deflected from his old ways and was looking to rehabilitate himself by speaking at Muggle-equality seminars across the wizarding communities of Italy.

After a couple of years of engagement, Simona gave birth to their only child, Nicoletta Romagna Giacomi, Nicoletta was named after Simona's friend at Hogwarts. The two had reunited after Simona's departure and had become good friends. Romagna was the godmother of Nicoletta. Nicoletta was the spitting image of Simona, they both had the same unruly black hair, similar facial features but Nicoletta was slightly taller than Simona was at 11, Nicoletta also had her father's brown eyes. Fortunately Nicoletta didn't have Simona's volatile temper, but was rather calm and level-headed, she did share Simona's sensitivity though.

Simona was no longer with Roberto as he was murdered on command of Voldemort after he came back to power and was displeased with Roberto's change of heart. Simona escaped death after she put up a compelling argument and with the clever use of Occlumency showed she disproved of Roberto's new ways.

Simona at first found it extremely difficult to cope without Roberto. She was forced to take his place as the Fascist equivalent Ras- a leader of the more thuggish Italian Death Eaters. Simona was looked down upon for a while- being associated with Roberto brought bad news. The Death Eaters also knew about Simona's parents. Those who opposed her soon learnt of Simona's poor temper. They never questioned her again.

For the past few months a lot had been expected from Simona. She had to organise attacks on muggles which ultimately brought death. She also had to make sure her daughter, Nicoletta knew nothing about Simona's involvement with the Death Eaters. Simona was desperate to make sure Nicoletta didn't have any prejudices towards Muggles, if there ever was a meeting at Simona's flat Nicoletta would stay at a friend's house. When Simona told her contemporaries about the request from Dumbledore they were keen to integrate Simona in with the side of the light. They were unaware of the fact Simona had been involved with them since the beginning of the First Wizarding War.

Simona knew about Lily and James' death, she had heard about it from Dumbledore. At first Simona was shocked, she had tried to keep in contact with James over the years but found it difficult to do so without compromising her position within the Death Eater circle. Simona still harboured some residual feelings of jealousy towards Lily but found it was juvenile to be jealous of someone who was dead. The news of James and Lily's death was one of the events that spurred Simona to stay on the side of the light. She felt sorry for the newly orphaned Harry, and made an internal promise to herself to protect him, after all James was a good friend of hers at school.

Simona was to soon meet the Death Eaters in Britain, she would tell them all about her time in Italy and her infiltration of the Order. Simona was also to do the same at the first Order meeting.

Simona examined her new quarters. A large bookshelf lined one of her walls and integrated into the bookshelf was a fireplace. The walls were painted a dark green and in front of the fireplace were two deep green couches. A coffee table and cream rug lay in front of the couches. Simona walked through one of the dark ebony doors to see her room. She smiled appreciatively at the large bed which rested against the wall in front of her. The bed had green and silver sheets and Simona made a mental note to herself that the rooms were decorated in typical Slytherin décor. A large ebony wardrobe was to the right of her and a small desk with a chair was to her left. She explored the crisp white bathroom that was en suite to her room before deciding to go to bed.

Waking up with a start, Simona quickly got herself dressed and ready before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She felt odd as she marched down the Hall past the Slytherin table and up to the Staff table at the end. She was late and once again all eyes were on her as her ever unruly hair fanned out behind her. She was dressed in dark green and black robes and she flung the back of her robes behind her as she took her seat. She ignored Severus' inquiring look as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Good morning Simona," Minerva said cheerily. Simona looked up to see her former Transfiguration teacher smile tightly lipped at her.

"Good morning Minerva," Simona replied. Simona had never been a morning person and nodded her head before spreading butter onto a slice of toast.

"Simona," Professor Snape said quietly. Simona snapped up at Severus and her expression involuntarily hardened.

"Yes?" Simona replied tersely.

"About your 5th year class this morning. A few of them are talented Potions students like Granger who is an insufferable-know-it-all I'd watch out for her, Malfoy and maybe even Potter, but those dunderheads like Longbottom, Weasley, Finnigan and Goyle will need a bloody miracle to happen if they are ever to get a passing grade," Severus said in exasperation. Simona's expression softened minutely and scoffed at his frankness.

"Thank you for the warning," Simona replied sarcastically but without any force behind it.

A ball of nerves began to gnaw in her stomach. She was teaching today and her day started with the 5th years. Before Professor Snape could say anything to her, Simona marched out of the hall just as dramatically as she did when she came in and quickly set up her classroom for her first lesson.

At exactly 9AM she stood outside of her door, watching the neatly lined up Gryffindors and Slytherins. Her face remained impassive and waited for the students to be quiet.

"Good morning students. I'm Professor Sforza and I will be your Potions Professor this year. If you could all enter my classroom in a respectable manner I believe I will be able to start the lesson," Simona said neutrally. She extended her hand towards the door and watched as the Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the classroom. She waited for the last student to enter before pausing for a minute.

After the students settled down in their seats Simona flung the door open in the same manner she entered the Great Hall.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, or more commonly known as O.W.L.s," Simona said as she magically wrote the words on the blackboard. "I cannot stress to you enough how important it is that you work hard and study for this exam. It is no secret that Potions is among the most difficult subject you will take at this level, but it is also no secret that it is the most rewarding," Simona said seriously as she spun around to face her class. The students looked at Simona intently, hanging onto her every word.

"Now after corresponding with Professor S-Snape, he has told me a handful of you are talented Potions students, but a lot of you need a," Simona hesitated before continuing "a 'bloody miracle' as he so eloquently put it," Simona said using air quotes. A couple of Slytherins snickered before staring at Neville and Seamus in contempt.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Mr Goyle, Professor Snape counts you among Messrs Longbottom and Finnigan," Simona said as she approached Goyle and smirked. Goyle spluttered and stared at his desk. A few Gryffindors laughed in response to this, especially Ron Weasley.

"Today we're going to start off with a potion that commonly comes up in your examination. The Draught of Peace. Now can anyone tell me what it is?" Simona asked as she noticed Hermione Granger's hand shoot up in the air before Simona had time to finish her sentence.

"Miss Granger," Simona said, trying to hide her amusement.

"The Draught of Peace is a potion to calm anxiety and to soothe agitation," Hermione said quickly.

"Very good, recited word by word from the textbook right?" Simona asked with a small smirk. Hermione blushed furiously. "10 points to Gryffindor," Simona continued, turning Hermione's embarrassment into a smile.

"You have to be careful whilst brewing this potion because if you are too heavy-handed with your ingredients you run the risk of sending the drinker into an irreversible sleep and as… appealing as that sounds right now you will need to pay very close attention whilst you are brewing," Simona said as she sat down on the corner of her desk. "Everything you need is on here. Be careful, you have an hour and a half. You may start," Simona said, flicking her wand at the blackboard.

Immediately students set to work and Simona watched each student work feverishly. She got up after 20 or so minutes and began to inspect each student's work.

"Very good , that potion seems to be going well. Remember to add the powdered moonstone in a couple of minutes," Simona said warmly as she inspected Draco's cauldron. Draco nodded as he concentrated on his potion.

"Have you added the bicorn horn yet Miss Patel?" Simona asked as she grimaced at the cauldron which smelt of wet dog,

"No, not yet Professor," Parvati said with a frown. "Should I?"

"Just re-read the second line for me," Simona said as she continued to stare at the cauldron.

"Oh bats, sorry Professor," Parvati said in exasperation.

"That's quite alright. Remember this potion is extraordinarily difficult to perfect on the first go," Simona said reassuringly as she walked past. Parvati smiled before looking back at her cauldron in disappointment.

"Excellent Miss Granger. I don't think I can critique what you're doing at all," Simona said happily as she looked at the contents of Hermione's cauldron.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said cheerily, looking as though she was about to explode with pride.

Simona changed from patrolling the students to sitting at her desk for another hour. Keeping a close eye on the students and smirking in amusement at Neville's attempt to brew the potion.

"Oh no Mr Longbottom. You were not supposed to add so much hellebore," Simona said in concern as the cauldron belched purple clouds of smoke.

"I'm useless at Potions, Professor," Neville said resignedly. The Slytherins' interest perked up and watched in anticipation. They were used to seeing Professor Snape issue a verbal beat down.

"There's no shame in finding Potions difficult Mr Longbottom. I found it extremely difficult at first. You just need to practise and I am sure you'll get better," Simona said, patting Neville on the shoulder. Neville turned bright red and sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Okay everyone, time is up. Could you please fill up a glass phial of your potion and label it with your name and put it on my desk to mark. After tidying up your stations you are free to go," Simona said loudly, pointing to her desk.

Simona sat down in her chair, making general comments about each potion as it was handed in.

"That is a very _interesting_ consistency of the Draught Mr Weasley," Simona said as politely as she could as she looked at the glass phial. Ron smiled before making a hasty escape.

"Mr Potter, I think you may have forgotten to add the hellebore," Simona said as she looked at the fluorescent shade of pink in the phial.

"Miss Granger this is perfect! 10 points to Gryffindor," Simona said happily as she examined the phial. Hermione all but squealed as she walked out of the classroom with Harry and Ron.

"Very good Miss Patel, the powdered moonstone saved your potion. 5 points to Gryffindor."

"Excellent potion Mr Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin."

"Mr Goyle, it seems you forgot to stir the potion correctly. The consistency is all wrong," Simona said with a raised brow.

After a disastrous incident with the 2nd years which involved several melted cauldrons and unattractive boils sprouting out of at least half of the class, Simona felt impatient and ready to snap at the next student who looked at her the wrong way.

Walking down the corridor after dinner she saw her daughter sat by a window.

"_Nico, come era il tuo primo giorno a Hogwarts?" _(Nico, how was your first day at Hogwarts?) Simona asked as she sat down next to Nicoletta.

"_Bene mamma, anche se ho quasi accecatto qualcuno Charms,"_ (Fine mum, although I almost blinded someone in Charms) Nicoletta replied with a careless shrug of her shoulders. Simona raised in eyebrow in half-amusement, half-confusion.

"_Davvero? Come diavolo hai fatto che tesoro?"_ (Really? How on earth did you manage that sweetheart?) Simona asked with a now amused smirk on her face.

"_Swish e flick,"_ (Swish and flick) Nicoletta replied by means of answering the question. Simona laughed loudly.

"_Naturalmente, come potrei dimenticare?"_ (Of course, how could I forget?) Simona chuckled.

"Quando avete Pozioni?" (When do you have Potions?) Simona asked as the two made their way down to the dungeons.

"Terza lezione damani. Ho Professor SS. Sei tu?" (Third lesson tomorrow. I have Professor SS. Is that you?)

"_No, non mi isegnano che classe. Professor Snape fa. Abbiamo le stesse iniziali," _(No, I don't teach that class. Professor Snape does. We have the same initials.

"Non era lui regazzo che era con gli amicia a Scuola? Quella chi ti fa male?" (Wasn't he the boy you were friends with at school? The one that hurt you?) Nicoletta asked in curiosity. Simona flinched at the frankness of her words.

"_Si, ma trattarlo con rispetto. Egli __è__ il Capo della Case e dal professor dopo tutto," _(Yes, but treat him with respect. He is your Head of House and Professor after all) Simona replied as they reached the bottom of the winding stair case.

"Si madre," (Yes mother) Nicoletta replied solemnly.

"Ora _è il momento di andare a letto. Devi essere esausta," _(Now it's time you go to bed, you must be exhausted)

Simona attended the staff meeting that evening, entering Professor Dumbledore's office a couple of minutes late she made her apologies and occupied the only seat left. She sighed heavily as she sat down next to Professor Snape.

"I apologise for my tardiness Albus," Simona muttered, earning a smile from the headmaster.

"That is quite alright Simona, we were just saying our hellos. You haven't missed anything important," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. Simona thought she could hear Professor Umbridge scoff from behind her.

"Now, where were we?" Professor Dumbledore started. Immediately Simona lost interest. She continued listening to Albus but her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Simona?" Professor Dumbledore said, the room was deadly silent. Simona snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Professor Dumbledore staring at her in mild bemusement.

"Yes?" Simona said as her eyes refocused.

"Have you got anything to propose pertaining to your classes?" Professor Dumbledore asked as his blue eyes twinkled.

"Yes, yes I do," Simona said, as she got up and faced the other staff. "I would like to propose a trip to the Francesco DeMaria institute in Turin which is a magical research facility that specialises in the discovery of new plant and organic matter in Potions. I would only take the most promising Potions students and those who are interested in the Potions industry," Simona said as clearly as she could.

"How many students do you plan on taking?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No more than 12. I would need to correspond with S-Severus first of course. Preferably students in the years 5-7," Simona answered.

"I see no issues with this. Severus, what do you make of it?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Professor Snape scoffed.

"The only issue I see with it is that if these students were to go with Simona to Italy they would go missing for 20 years and become incredibly embittered when they return," Professor Snape replied sarcastically. The room fell into an awkward silence, Professor McGonagall gasped at Professor Snape's remark and Professor Flitwick looked as though he was going to burst into laughter.

Simona's eyes flashed with fury, and she bit her lip to stop herself from growling a scathing retort.

"_Figlio di una ca-"_ (You son of a b-) Simona started, her eyes darkening. Professor Snape's lips tipped up into an amused smirk which made Simona even angrier.

"I think Simona and Severus need to discuss these plans elsewhere don't you?" Professor McGonagall said quickly interrupting Simona's rant as she grabbed both Simona and Severus roughly by the arm and frog marched them out of the room.

AN; So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd like to know what you think of what has happened so far. Of course I can't have Severus and Simona become BFFs straight away.. I'm doing my best to create a 'back-and-forth' relationship between the two of them. They just love winding each other up! I'll have the next chapter ready to go within the next week - I have 3 exams this week D: Please keep reviewing!


	3. 20 Years Of Tension

__AN; So sorry I've taken a while with this one guys. I just wanted to revise for my exams and get them all over and done with- which they are now! So I've got plenty more time to dedicate to writing. Thank you for the feedback so far, it's been insane. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER; All HP-related awesomeness belongs to the amazing Queen Rowling. OCs and basic plot belong to your's truly.

CHAPTER THREE; 20 YEARS OF TENSION

_"Si pezzo fallo di lavoro!"_ (You foul piece of work!) Simona shrieked as Minerva slammed the door shut, her face red from the exertion and laughed nervously.

"You humiliated me in front of all of the staff, what on earth did you do that for?" Simona yelled, her breathing becoming heavy.

"It's not nice being humiliated is it?" Severus replied using his infamous low and dangerous voice.

"Your kettle is black!" Simona shouted, her eyes darkening.

"I think you'll find the phrase is 'Pot, kettle black'," Severus said mockingly.

"Whatever, Grammar Fascist!" Simona replied, internally cursing her limited knowledge of English colloquial terms.

"Grammar Nazi," Severus smirked using a condescending tone.

Professor Dumbledore's office fell into an awkward silence as they heard the muffled, yet heated exchange between the two Slytherin Professors outside of the door.

"Anyone else want to propose anything or are we all going to listen to Severus and Simona's… creative discussion?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his ever twinkling eyes scanning the staff.

Professor Vector shushed Professor Dumbledore as herself and several other Professors strained their ears to try and hear the disorder outside.

"Stop being so facetious Severus. I still can't believe you said such a thing in front of my peers!" Simona cried incredulously.

"At least they know now how two-sided you are," Severus growled as he stepped towards her. He was a lot taller than she had remembered. He was at least 6"1 and she hadn't grown at all.

"I was young. You hurt me so much, and Sirius and James were the only friends I had left. I never knew they were going to plan something as vicious as they did!" Simona shouted back.

"Oh yes you did, you joined in!"

"They're really going for each other aren't they?" Professor Sprout muttered.

"It's all that tension. They haven't seen each other for 20 years," Professor McGonagall replied as herself and several other staff members murmured in agreement and pressed their ears to the door.

"Maybe if you didn't act like such an ass I wouldn't have had to get you back!" Simona snarled.

"Because I was the one in the wrong," Severus replied sarcastically.

"You were! You dumped me in the Hall for her," Simona growled back, putting emphasis on 'her'.

"My my Simona, jealousy does not suit you," Severus shot back, his eyebrow quirked in amusement. Simona's eyes flashed with rage, her hands curled up into fists.

"Do you think we should stop them? They're getting pretty heated," Professor Flitwick whispered to the other staff.

"No, why spoil the fun?" Professor Sprout hissed back.

"I'm going out there, before someone gets hurt," Professor McGonagall said resignedly.

"5 Galleons it's Severus who gets hurt. I've heard about the time Simona almost gave another student brain damage," Professor Vector whispered.

"You're on," Professor Flitwick squeaked. He loved a good bet.

"Shut up," Simona snarled, trying desperately to tame her temper.

"You have such a terrible temper Simona, not an endearing quality in a woman at all," Severus said condescendingly, only increasing Simona's indignation.

Professor McGonagall opened the door, ready to break the two sparring Slytherins up when she was interrupted.

"_Sei come un imbecille Severus Snape!"_ (You are such an imbecile Severus Snape!) Simona shouted before approaching Severus and smacking him as hard across the face as she possibly could. Severus gasped in pain and staggered back as an angry red handprint appeared on his right cheek. Infuriated, Simona marched off, scrubbing away tears furiously as she left.

"Fork it over Filius," Professor Vector murmured. Professor Flitwick sighed in resignation and handed over 5 golden coins. Professor Snape eyed Professor Flitwick in confusion before going back to his office.

The next day brought more tension than the last. Both Severus and Simona stared angrily down at their breakfast and Simona took her anger out on any student in her lessons that made a minor mistake. It was the beginning of third-lesson and she had already deducted 200 points from the 4 houses. Simona wasn't teaching and was sat in her office planning the next month of lessons when a frenzied knock at her door gained her attention.

"Come in," Simona said loudly, setting down her quill and looking towards the door.

Simona's face dropped when she noticed a tear-streaked Nicoletta walk through the door.

"_Oh Dio, qual __è__ il problema mio caro?" _(Oh God, what's the matter my dear?) Simona asked in deep concern as she ran towards her daughter and threw her arms around her.

"_Professor Snape. Ha-" _(Professor Snape he-) Nicoletta started before Simona stood up bolt straight. Pure anger coursed through her veins.

"_Aspetta qui, torno subito," _(Wait here, I'll be right back) Simona growled before sprinting out of the classroom. She marched towards Professor Snape's classroom door and swung it open, her facial expression was murderous.

"Polite people tend to knock before entering a room Professor Sforza," Severus said condescendingly as he noticed the infuriated Simona at his door. All 1st year eyes turned to her.

"But I am not feeling polite Professor Snape. A word," Simona spat, her emerald green eyes turning the colour of obsidian.

"Obviously. I'm sure what you have to say is something you will be able to share with everyone," Severus said half-amusedly as he started to approach Simona.

"Fine. I want to know why my daughter is currently stood in my office crying," Simona snarled, tilting her head to one side. "She said it had something to do with you."

"Pray tell, what did she say?" Severus asked with his arms folded. Simona faltered slightly, realising she had left without finding out what Severus had said to Nicolette. She had once again let her poor temper get the better of her.

"All I know is that my daughter is upset and it is because of you. It does not matter what Nico said," Simona sneered.

"Well-"

"No, you listen to me," Simona raged.

"You can be as arrogant or as angry as you like around me, but if you EVER dare bring my daughter into this again, I will not be responsible for my actions," Simona continued, her now black eyes reflecting the hatred she felt at that moment.

Severus watched as Simona completely lost her temper. He noted that she had not changed at all since the last time they were together at Hogwarts, but she seemed a lot tougher. More able to stand up for herself.

"Is that all?" Severus asked calmly as Simona breathed heavily in front of him.

"Yes," Simona growled as she marched out of the classroom, slamming the door shut so hard behind her several glass jars smashed.

A Gryffindor snickered as the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"100 points from Gryffindor and I suggest you start cleaning up Mr Cartwright or expect to be in detention for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts," Severus said through gritted teeth as he continued to stare at the door Simona had stormed out of only moments ago.

Simona walked back into her office to see Nicoletta sat at her desk looking at the photographs.

"_Cosa stai facendo tesoro?"_ (What are you doing sweetheart?) Simona asked as she sat on the arms of her chair. Nicoletta looked up and smiled at her mother.

"_Basta guardare le fotografie di te e papa,"_ (Just looking at the photographs of you and dad) Nicoletta replied. Simona smiled fondly at the photograph of herself and Roberto the day they got married. They decided to have a private wedding, Simona was dressed in white and was running down the steps of the town hall in Florence. She was laughing as Roberto chased after her. Another photograph showed the two lovingly gazing at one another.

"_Tuo padre sarebbe molto orgoglioso di te Nico"_ (Your father would be very proud of you Nico) Simona said softly as she continued to look at the moving photographs.

"_Lui sarebbe fiero di voi,"_ (He would be proud of you too) Nicoletta replied. Simona squeezed Nico's shoulder before standing up.

"_Si dovrebbe andare a lezione Nico prossimo, io non voglio che tu sia in ritardo,"_ (You should go to your next lesson Nico, I don't want you to be late) Nicoletta nodded before wiping her eyes. Simona smiled at her daughter, she was proud of how well Nicoletta had handled her father's death. Simona gave her daughter a quick hug and kissed the top of her head.

"_Ti amo,"_ (I love you) Simona said quietly, before gently nudging Nicoletta towards the door.

Simona slumped back down in her chair after her daughter had left and opened one of her drawers. Inside was a deeply creased photograph of herself, Roberto and Nicoletta as a child. Nicoletta was squealing as she made books fly around their living-room whilst Roberto and Simona looked on contently. Simona constantly kept the photograph close to her, it was when the family were at their closest. It was during peace time and when Nicoletta was first starting to show her magical abilities. Feeling her eyes start to fill up with nostalgia Simona stuffed the photograph back into one of the pockets in her robes and continued marking work.

After a rather disastrous third year class Simona was glad for a break, her anger still bubbling under the surface from her conflict with Severus, Simona entered the Great Hall for dinner. Ignoring the man clad in black next to her Simona ate her meal in silence. Simona caught the eye of her daughter a few times and smiled warmly at Nicoletta, however Simona frowned when Nicoletta caught the eye of the man next to her. She watched as her daughter shrank in her seat and looked visibly uncomfortable. Simona growled quietly and turned her attention back to her dinner, stabbing quite violently at a slab of steak.

As Simona got up to leave Professor McGonagall signalled her attention.

"Simona, remember the Order meeting at half-past 7 this evening. Meet me at the school gates at 20 past, I've got a portkey we can use," McGonagall said in hushed tones. Simona nodded.

"_Certamente_ (Of course) I will see you then," Simona replied politely before retreating down to the dungeons. Simona felt like having a quick nap before the meeting, her mind needed a rest.

Simona literally collapsed onto her sofa in exhaustion and before she could reflect on the day's events she was out like a light.

Simona woke with a start, checking her watch she cursed internally as she realised it was 7:18 PM. Literally jumping off one of her sofas, she quickly locked both her private rooms and her classroom behind her and took off at a sprint towards the main gates.

"Merda," (shit) she muttered to herself as she ran up the spiralled staircase that led to the Great Hall. Luckily Simona had a lot of stamina, meaning she could run for long periods of time. After almost knocking several students flying Simona made it to the main gates. She felt her insides go cold as she sprinted towards Professor McGonagall staring at her with impatience.

"I am so sorry Minerva," Simona began apologetically, however her attention was diverted when she noticed the tall dark man stood beside her.

AN; Please read and review- I live off reading your feedback. Red Vine to all that review! I'd love to get more reviews for this than Love Will Set You Free. Shall update when time allows which should not be too long. xoxo


	4. The Order Meeting

AN; Hey guys, sorry for the small delay. I've been working tirelessly on this and book covers for my stories! I hope you'll be pleased to know that I'm quite far on with this story and finished chapter 7 just moments ago! A plot bunny has invaded my mind and will not stop chewing until I crank out more chapters. To be honest guys, I'm a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews this story has gotten. I don't want to beg but a quick word of encouragement will make my day. So, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER; All HP-related awesomeness belongs to the unbeatable talent that is Queen Rowling. OCs and Plot belong to me.

CHAPTER FOUR; THE ORDER MEETING

Immediately both Slytherin Professors glared at the other. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Simona, how nice of you to join us," Severus said icily as Simona scowled at him.

"What is he doing here?"

"What is she doing here?" The two Slytherins snarled one after the other.

"You are both requested at the meeting, hence why you are here. And I'd like it if you were more punctual next time Simona," Professor McGonagall said irritably.

"That is if there is a next time," Simona bit out.

"And why is that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm not going to another meeting whilst he is here," Simona snapped, her eyes still staring malevolently at Severus.

"Likewise," Severus replied with his infamous low dangerous tone.

"Oh for goodness sake, will the two of you stop acting like infants?" Professor McGonagall said exasperatedly.

"He started it!" Simona said incredulously.

"Like hell I did!" Severus replied, his eyes narrowed. Professor McGonagall scoffed.

"If you two don't stop this petty arguing right this instant your lives won't be worth living," Professor McGonagall growled. Immediately the two Slytherins shut their open mouths as they prepared to respond, knowing that Professor McGonagall would be true to her word.

"Now let's go to the meeting, we are as late enough as it is. It's too late to use the Portkey, we're going to have to disapparate there ourselves," Professor McGonagall continued, grabbing both Simona and Severus by the arm and used side-by-side apparition to get to the Headquarters.

As soon as the three arrived Simona staggered backwards. She wasn't used to the sensation of disapparating in a group and stopped herself from vomiting on the pavement. Severus stopped himself from smirking as he saw Simona had turned as white as a sheet and looked as though she was going to barf.

"Here we go, now read this," Professor McGonagall said as she shoved a piece of paper in Simona's direction.

'_The location of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is number 12 Grimmauld Place'_

"Wait, isn't the-" Simona started in confusion, immediately before her houses began to move. Emerging from between them was a desolate, archaic building. Simona watched in awe as the houses came to a shuddering halt. There before her was number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Oh," Simona said quietly in understanding.

"Well come on then," Severus snapped. "We don't want to keep them waiting for any longer than we have already," he said, marching forwards. Simona sighed heavily in annoyance and walked after him.

As soon as Severus had opened the door a figure appeared in the corridor. Simona could barely see them, standing behind Severus' tall frame. She plugged her ears with her fingers trying to block out the sound of an old woman shrieking to her right.

"A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK HOUSEHOLD, MY FATHER WOULD NEVER APPROVE!" The woman ranted.

"Oh can it you old bat," said an irritated male voice from in front of Severus and immediately a pair of curtains shut in front of her. The horrific noise muffled. Simona raised an eyebrow, she recognised that gravelly voice from her past. It was not until Severus stepped out of the way that she realised who it was.

"Sirius," Simona breathed in shock. A pair of grey eyes snapped to her.

"Simona!" Sirius said in surprise, he stepped forward and enveloped Simona in his arms. Simona squawked in surprise, her voice inaudible by Sirius' thin chest. Severus huffed beside them.

"It has been too long. How have you been?" Sirius asked pleasantly after Simona extricated herself from his grasp.

"I-" Simona began but was interrupted by the man beside them.

"As nice as this little reunion is, isn't there a meeting we have to attend?" Severus bit out impatiently. Sirius' friendly grey eyes hardened.

"Yes, come on Simona," Sirius growled, before grabbing Simona by the hand and pulling her towards the door in front of them.

Sirius opened the door and Simona looked down, feeling self-conscious as several pairs of eyes instantly focused on her.

"We'll sit here," Sirius whispered in Simona's ear as he pointed to a spare chair.

Simona sat down in between Sirius and a man with honey coloured eyes and disfiguring scars on his face. It took Simona a moment to realise who it was.

"Simona," said the man, his voice full of recognition and warmth.

"Remus," Simona replied, a genuine smile breaking out on to her face. Remus smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Remus asked amicably. Simona was about to reply when she was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore clearing his throat.

"If this is everyone I think I'll start. Welcome all," Professor Dumbledore started. Simona noticed Severus stood in the corner furthest from everyone else, scowling at the blue eyed man stood before them.

"I'd like to begin this evening by welcoming Simona Sforza, she may be a new face to some of you. But Simona has been a valued member of the Order for almost 15 years," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. Simona smiled in acknowledgement but felt a blush starting to creep up the back of her neck. "Simona, if you'd like to say a few words about your work and why you are here. I am sure everyone will like to know what you have done," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Of course Albus, it would be my pleasure," Simona replied kindly, ignoring the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Simona reluctantly got up from her chair and stood next to Professor Dumbledore.

"As all of you know by now I am Simona Sforza, and I am a Death Eater," Simona said seriously, she watched as several of the members gasped. Simona stopped herself from rolling her eyes, an order member stood up and pointed their wand at Simona. Simona stared at them.

Severus' dark eyes widened and then narrowed. This was the first time he had heard about Simona being involved with You-Know-Who 'typical' he thought, 'of course that self-righteous homunculus would be stupid enough to involve herself with The Dark Lord' He stopped himself from reacting and continued to lurk in the shadows to which is was accustomed. He knew that there were Death Eaters around the world, however Italy was one of the most dangerous and fanatical hot beds for Dark Lord sympathisers in the world, second to the UK.

Severus knew about this because of the increasing excursions out The Dark Lord made to Italy over the past few months and years. Italian Death Eaters also played a role in the First Wizarding War, where they sustained one of the highest death counts on both sides of the field, Severus felt his impassive mask crack slightly when he thought about how much danger Simona had gotten herself into, he was surprised that she hadn't been killed off yet.

"I'm not a threat. Like Albus said, I have been a member of the Order ever since I was 18 years old. I have been a Death Eater since I was 18 years old," Simona said, her words directed to the order member who began to look sheepish.

Severus remembered when he first had joined the Death Eaters. He was so proud, for years he had dreamed about joining them, to perform real dark magic, to be part of the most fear-inciting and powerful groups of all time. He had admired many ex-Hogwarts students that went on to become Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy in particular. Of course his feelings had diminished over time, and now he regretted being part of such an organisation.

A minute part of him felt relieved that there was at least one person amongst the Death Eaters that he could discuss Order tactics with without betraying them. That would only be possible of course, if the two Slytherins were to bury the hatchet, that was as likely as The Dark Lord deciding that he no longer wanted to persecute Muggle-Borns.

However, the rest of him was angry at Simona, how dare she be as foolish as he was. Especially as the two it seemed were of similar age when they signed up for the Dark Lord's services. He slipped back on his impassive mask and continued to listen to Simona.

"For many years I was an important person in Italy. Me and my fiancé were the main leaders of the Death Eater movement. After Roberto was killed I was made the leader of the Death Eater movement , and I have been for almost 5 months. The following is strong there, we have over 1000 active Death Eaters and many more supporters," Simona said gravely. "I have done my best to placate the supporters, to prevent too many deaths from taking place but if I intervened too much I would give away my position. I have been working with the Italian Ministry of Magic to intercept many Death Eater raids. Albus summoned me here to help at Hogwarts and to help you more directly. The Dark Lord knows I am here in the UK, he believes that I am getting information use against you. I am doing the opposite," Simona explained, the once shocked expressions of her audience were now watching intently.

"How do we know that you can be trusted?" Asked a voice in the crowd.

Severus felt a bolt of anger shoot through his body. 'What an imprudent question to ask' he thought with a sneer. 'Of course she can be trusted' Severus felt that whilst he was jumping the gun slightly, Severus had always felt that he needed to be trusted by the rest of the Order, even though he didn't actively seek out such trust. He knew, like Simona the demands that had been made of them, and the demands that they will continue to face. He knew the strain it had on one's psyche. If Simona was still standing, she could be trusted. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be there. Much like himself.

"Albus trusts me," Simona replied simply, nodding at the Hogwarts headmaster.

"I trust Simona with my life," Professor Dumbledore said earnestly. Simona felt the tension in the room dissipate. She now knew they trusted her. Everyone respected Professor Dumbledore and if he said he trusted you, it meant that everyone else would trust you too.

Severus smirked minutely, those words spoken by Professor Dumbledore were exactly the same words he spoke whenever anyone questioned Severus' loyalty.

"With the permission of The Dark Lord and of course yourselves, I will be working alongside you for at least the next year, if you have any problems with that I am sure you could take it up with Albus or The Dark Lord himself," Simona said with a dark glint in her eyes.

"I think that will be all Simona, thank you," Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped forward to stop Simona from talking any more. Simona, feeling relieved that she no longer had to convince the Order that she wasn't going to kill them all nodded and sat back down, ignoring the pair of black eyes staring intensely at her from the edge of the room.

"Wow, I never knew you were involved so deeply with the Death Eaters Simona," Remus said quietly.

"No one could know Remus. I don't even know if I should have told you what I have tonight," Simona replied before turning back to Professor Dumbledore.

"12 Muggles died in a raid two days ago. The attacks are becoming more frequent, not to mention more violent. Something needs to be done, and it needs to be done NOW," said a man with an almost fish-like blue eye that whirled around in his head. His face was mauled quite badly and at first intimidated Simona to no end. He emphasised the last word by slamming his fist down on the table.

"Plus parents are getting antsy about allowing their children to return to Hogwarts. We've had several drop outs already," Professor McGonagall said loudly. A few of the members hummed their responses.

"Perhaps we could toughen security around the school, perhaps have patrols in and around Hogsmeade and the school grounds. Let the parents know that Hogwarts is the safest place to be in the country," Remus replied.

"That's a good idea. Do any of you object to heightening security around Hogwarts?" Professor Dumbledore asked. The room remained silent, signalling agreement.

"Then we are in consensus. I will draw up rotas with your input and will owl them to you by the end of the week. I assume Minerva, Severus, Remus, Nymphadora, Simona and Alastor are willing to offer their services?" Professor Dumbledore asked with his twinkling eyes surveying the room. The adults murmured their agreement.

"What about the deaths?" The man with the glass eye growled.

"There is only so much we can do to prevent such atrocities from happening Alastor. We are at war after all," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"So their deaths are just part of what is to expect? They are innocent muggles Albus!" Alastor cried in disbelief.

"We cannot let Voldemort get away with this," another voice said in outrage.

Instantly both Simona and Severus flinched as they both grabbed their left arms

"Do NOT say _his_ name," Severus hissed. Simona nodded fiercely in agreement. Whenever anyone around them mentioned You-Know-Who's true name a shot, much like a mini Cruciatus Curse localised to their left arms left them gasping in pain. It was a reminder that no-one was worthy to mention_ his_ name.

"I am fully aware of that. I can have words with Severus and Simona to ensure they report to us more often if you like," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Immediately Simona got up from her chair and Severus stormed forward in protest.

"We do enough as it is Albus," Severus snapped.

"You want us to compromise our positions?" Simona snarled, her hands balling into fists.

"They are tenuous enough as they are," Severus barked.

"Preventing more missions would be too dangerous. We'd get caught and punished. We'd be killed and then you would have no idea what is happening on the other side," Simona continued, her emerald eyes starting to turn black.

"You see Alastor, this is why I cannot ask them to do such a thing," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

"Fine," Alastor replied, slumping back down into his chair.

"Now if that is all, I think our meeting is finished. I will owl you all information for the next meeting," Professor Dumbledore said finally.

"So Simona, you got a bit heated there didn't you?" Sirius said teasingly. Simona rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you? Alastor seems to take my role for granted," Simona replied, the heat from her voice still ever present.

"I'm sure he isn't Simona, he's just frustrated. We all are. It's hard to read the headlines these days," Remus said reassuringly.

"You think it isn't hard for me too? I let this happen, I let the murders continue I-" Simona ranted, before remembering herself. "Sorry. I am frustrated too I guess," she continued, allowing a sad smile to show on her face.

"It's like you said, you can't prevent every mission from happening. But you and Snivelly have saved many lives over the years," Sirius said, putting a comforting hand on Simona's shoulder.

"Well it's not like you and Remus haven't done anything either," Simona replied with a raised brow. Remus and Sirius exchanged knowing looks.

"Perhaps Remus has, but I've been stuck here. And before that I had a 12 or so year spell in Azkaban," said Sirius. Simona looked at him in confusion.

"You were in Azkaban?" Simona asked.

"I was accused of killing Peter Pettigrew. It turns out the little rat had cut off his own finger and made it look like I had blown him up, ergo Azkaban. I broke out two years ago and I've been here ever since, using my house as the headquarters," Sirius explained. Simona listened, wide-eyed.

"I never liked Peter," Simona said thoughtfully. Both Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"I'm glad you're out though. I could never have coped with being in Azkaban," Simona continued.

"Yeah I still don't know how you did it mate," Remus said with a clap to Sirius' shoulder.

"Well enough about me, hopefully without being interrupted, how have you been Simona?" Sirius asked.

"Other than the Death Eater stuff? Good. I got engaged, ran away from the authorities for a few years before clearing my name and I had a daughter," Simona said smiling fondly in recalling her past.

"Really? What's she like?" Sirius asked.

"She is wonderful. She is called Nicoletta Romagna, she just started Hogwarts this year," Simona replied.

"Let me guess, is she a Slytherin?" Remus asked teasingly.

"Yes she is, and I couldn't be more proud," Simona said pleasingly.

"I'm hoping Nicoletta doesn't have your temperament," Sirius said with a smirk. Simona chuckled.

"No she does not, thank God. She has her father's kind nature but unfortunately she is as emotional as I am," Simona replied matching Sirius' smirk.

"God help anyone who crosses her then," Remus said. Simona pouted slightly and batted Remus playfully on the arm before laughing lightly with her two old friends.

"Can I get you anything to drink Simona, some Firewhiskey perhaps?" Sirius asked as he held up a bottle.

"Perhaps another time," Simona started, eyeing the dark figure who was now stood next to Professor McGonagall, the two looked impatient and ready to leave. "I think Minerva and Severus want to go now."

"Well it has been very nice seeing you again. Until next time," Sirius said as he gave Simona a quick hug and peck on the cheek. Remus did the same and Simona walked up to the two Professors before turning back.

"Until next time," Simona replied with a smile.

AN; So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE review and tell me you love me. Next chapter should be up in next couple of days. xoxo


	5. A Deal Is Struck

AN; Hello all, told you I'd be back! I hope you're impressed with the fact I've updated twice in a week! I've had this chapter and the next two or three written for a while so I'm too impatient to make you all wait for too long. I'm eager for you to read them! So I hope you enjoy this one. REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER; All HP-amazingness belongs to Queen JK. Plot and OCs belong to me.

CHAPTER FIVE; A DEAL IS STRUCK

"What the hell was that?" Severus barked as the three Professor left the headquarters.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Simona asked with a raised brow.

"You just reveal your identity like that? There could be spies in this meeting and you just compromised both our positions. I've never witnessed such idiocy in my life," Severus growled contemptuously as he rounded on Simona.

"Oh come on now, that's rubbish. Just like you or I, Albus trusts us all with his life. Don't you think that if there was a spy, we'd know about it?" Simona snapped back in response.

"The whole point of a spy is to _not_ know of their existence, surely of all people _you_ would know the life of a spy," Severus replied sarcastically.

"Now you're being facetious. At least I was clear of my intentions from the start," Simona growled. Severus' face flashed several emotions before he stepped towards her, his eyes now murderous and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" He said quietly, his venomous tone seeping through.

"You know what I mean," Simona replied, folding her arms and not looking at all uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his obsidian eyes.

"Now that's quite enough. Perhaps the two of you can discuss this when we get back. You don't know who could be listening in right now!" Professor McGonagall whispered angrily. The two Slytherin Professors huffed their responses before they all disapparated back to Hogwarts.

The sky was dark, a harsh wind whipped itself past the trees and the tension in the air could have been cut with a very sharp knife. The two Slytherins staggered back and glowered at each other with narrowed eyes.

"I see Black was so happy to see you again," Severus muttered, Simona scoffed and shook her head at him.

"And you were so eager to break us apart, not jealous are we Severus?" Simona said with a now mocking smile on her face.

"How dare you assume that every Tom, Dick, and Harry you have ever encountered has some sort of emotional attachment to you," Severus snarled, his face turning murderous.

"Now that is just unfair," Simona said in indignation.

"You always act the victim, complain about how I've done you wrong when you don't realise that every bad omen that has ever happened to you was entirely _your_ fault," Severus continued getting closer to Simona and his eyes burning with fury.

"Now hang on just a-" Simona started in shock.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST BE QUIET?" Professor McGonagall screeched. Severus and Simona looked at the Professor in surprise. They had never heard Professor McGonagall so angry before.

"I don't see the problem between the two of you. It has been 20 years and you still go after each other like rabid hounds. I will be having words with Albus about your conduct if things do not improve," Professor McGonagall ranted before marching down towards the gates, leaving the two Slytherins alone.

"Wow what's her problem?" Simona scoffed, as she watched Professor McGonagall's retreating figure, forgetting for a second hers and Severus' heated argument.

"Perhaps she has a point," Severus said quietly, Simona whirled around and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Simona said in confusion.

"I know you don't like me very much, and I don't like you either," Severus said impatiently.

"So glad you cleared that up," Simona muttered sarcastically. Severus raised his hand to silence her.

"Our behaviour has been both unprofessional and unacceptable. Minerva has a point. If we could at least try to act relatively pleasant towards each other in public, then perhaps Minerva would avoid roping Albus in," Severus said as calmly as he possibly could. Simona considered this for a moment.

"What about our behaviour in private?" Simona asked.

"Our amicable behaviour needn't extend that far," Severus replied with a raised brow.

"Okay, that seems reasonable," Simona said as she nodded. She didn't want to risk losing her job after all.

"So we have a consensus?" Severus asked, extending his arm.

"We have a consensus," Simona replied, staring at his hand for a few seconds before reluctantly shaking it. Simona started to feel cold, it must be past 9 and she still had a lot of work to do. Simona bowed to Severus slightly, signifying her leave and walked off. She was at least three metres away before she turned back to him.

"Oh, and go to hell Severus," Simona shouted, there was no heat to her voice and it sounded more like a playful taunt, as she turned back she swore she could see Severus smirk at her.

Severus stood and watched as Simona swooped back to the main entrance. A lot had changed since the two were at school together. After Simona had left, Severus and Lily only lasted as a couple for a few more months before Sirius and James wound him up so much Severus did something he regretted. Lily came to his aid, as always but because Severus was so agitated he called her a 'mudblood' the two didn't speak for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. As years passed he slowly but surely got over his unrequited love for Lily.

When she died he mourned for her for months, almost compromising his position as a spy on several occasions. When he found out that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts he leapt at the opportunity to be able to protect him at a closer range, no matter how much he resembled his father and consequently despised him for it, he had Lily's emerald green eyes, something that instilled hope in Severus for the coming years.

Simona still felt her blood burn with Severus' comments, but as her job and position as a spy were on the line she decided to let it go. She knew that relations between her and her old friend would never be the same, there was far too much animosity between the pair to simply let everything that has ever happened between the two of them slide. But she was however looking forward to the reactions of Professor McGonagall in particular at breakfast the next morning.

Simona knew it was going to be hard for the both of them, Severus in particular to 'play nice' when the two of them were so eager to tear each other down. Simona relished the mischievous tête-à-têtes the two had as it meant she could watch him get wound up, it was an immature yet entertaining part of her day that she strived for. She was almost convinced that Severus enjoyed it too, it did sometimes evolve into full-scale war but it was usually stopped by a red-faced McGonagall before the two drew their wands on each other.

The next day when Simona sat down to breakfast she tried to ignore the critical eyes of Minerva McGonagall and poured herself some pumpkin juice. 'Let the games begin' she thought to herself.

"Good morning Severus," Simona said as amicably as she could.

"Good morning Simona," Severus replied. It seemed that he was ready to step up to the plate.

"I took the liberty of drawing up some papers for the Italy trip, perhaps you could come to my office at some point today and look over them?" Simona said with a strange aristocratic lilt to her voice.

"Most certainly, I also have some ideas pertaining to the trip, we could go over those too," Severus replied, his voice almost unnaturally polite. Simona nodded in consideration.

"I look forward to hearing them," Simona said before taking a sip from her cup.

The expressions at the staff table were almost comical, most ranged from slightly puzzled to downright perplexed. Simona and Severus both scanned the eyes of their colleagues and tried not to collapse into a laughing fit.

"Good morning Minerva," Severus and Simona said in unison, both raising their cups at her and smiling cheerily. Professor McGonagall's eyes bulged out of her skull in surprise and almost choked on her glass of pumpkin juice.

Several staff members at the table gasped and looked terrified, which caused Severus to smirk and Simona giggle behind her hand like a school girl.

As soon as it was time for first lesson both Severus and Simona got up simultaneously which also caused some of the staff to become distressed.

"Ladies first," Severus said with sickening politeness. Simona smiled and walked in front of him.

"Why thank you Severus, that was so courteous of you," Simona said as the two Slytherins made their way out of the Hall.

"You don't really have any papers about the Italy trip do you?" Severus whispered to Simona when they saw it was safe to talk.

"Of course I don't, I just wanted to see the looks on their faces," Simona replied.

"That reminds me, what on earth was that ridiculous accent?" Severus said playfully with a raised brow.

"I was being polite Severus, which reminds me, regarding your ability to act; don't give up your day job," Simona replied with the same amount of condescension.

"I'll make sure I take note of that," Severus said sarcastically.

"You know, I realised it is almost impossible for you to act courteously," Simona said with a mocking smirk as the two made their way down the spiral staircase.

"I was only following your cues," Severus replied, mirroring her smirk. Simona scoffed.

"Oh please, I dare you to be nice to me and in fact my daughter for the rest of the week, I bet 10 galleons. Actually, I don't think you would last three days," Simona said as she stopped on the staircase.

"Why on earth would I bet on something as petty and immature as that?" Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Because you know you can't win," Simona shouted after him. Severus immediately stopped and spun around.

"You're on," he said with a raised eyebrow. Simona cackled triumphantly. It was almost impossible for a Slytherin to refrain from entering themselves into a competition, especially when challenged about it. "One condition, you have to be pleasant to me for a week too, the first one to give up loses," Severus continued. Simona's laughter came to an abrupt stop before going down the stairs after him.

"Deal," she said seriously, it was her turn to extend her hand. Severus shook her hand and the two smirked at each other.

The two Slytherins continued to make their way towards their respective classrooms and noticed their students waiting for them. The two gave each other a quick glance, signalling that they had to be pleasant to each other again.

Simona gave a convincing chuckle and smiled at Severus as convincingly as she could.

"Oh Professor Snape, however could you say such a thing about Professor Umbridge, what would the students say?" Simona said trying to sound as aristocratic as possible to further irritate Severus. His eyes flashed with anger before pretending to look incredulous.

A few of the students lined up outside the classroom doors looked at each other in confusion. They hadn't seen Professor Snape and Sforza together for too long, but they knew from hearsay that they 'hated each other's guts'

"Goodbye Professor Sforza," Severus said, with a pained smirk.

"You will pay for this," he snarled quietly in her ear. Simona laughed, almost as if he had whispered something amusing at her.

"Bite me," Simona said through gritted teeth before laughing again and looking at her students with a cheesy grin. The students looked terrified, which amused Simona even more.

'This is going to be fun' she thought to herself as she allowed her students into her classroom and turned around to see Severus mouth 'it is on.'

AN; Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. It brightens my day. Next chapter within two days, promise! I'm working on Chapter 10 as we speak (; xoxox


	6. Questions Answered

AN; Evening all! I apologise for the slight delay. Education has once again stolen all of my free time- but alas! I have FINALLY finished College so I am now free for 7 glorious weeks. I am occupied with work no longer! HUZZAH! Excuse my rather 'flash' use of language.. I've been reading the magnificent 'A Song of Ice and Fire' series and have become besotted with the ye olde language. Hooray for George R.R. Martin. Anyway- I forget myself. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER; ALL Harry Potter amazing-ness belongs to none other than Queen J.K. Rowling- first of her name. OCs and the plot belong to yours truly.

CHAPTER SIX; QUESTIONS ANSWERED

Simona sat in her office twirling a quill in her hand absent-mindedly, she had a free lesson before dinner and was going over her lesson plans for the rest of the week. She smirked to herself as she relived breakfast in her mind. The unadulterated shock and terror on the faces of her colleagues, one of the things that amused her the most was to see how she could manipulate people. She never did it in such a way that was reminiscent of Voldemort, perhaps more like Fred and George. She had only been at Hogwarts for a couple of days and already she knew about the infamous red-headed Weasleys. Almost instantly Simona took a liking to them, as much as her Slytherin ways told her not to, she liked pranksters. Perhaps she got that affinity from being in the company of the Marauders during most of her initial stay at Hogwarts.

Simona's thoughts were interrupted by a quiet rapping at her door. Simona's emerald eyes snapped to the door. If it was her daughter Nicoletta knew by now to just walk in, a teacher would have knocked and entered. Simona put down her quill and cleared her throat.

"Come," she said loudly. The door reluctantly opened to reveal 3 timid looking Gryffindors. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Simona sat straight in her chair and titled her head.

"Yes?" Simona asked rather sharply. Hermione winced slightly before Simona realised what was wrong. Simona's unintentional acerbic tone was analogous of Severus. Simona immediately softened her expression.

"What are you doing here? Don't you three have a lesson?" Simona asked.

"Professor Flitwick, well he isn't in. He's got a cold so the lesson is cancelled," Hermione answered.

"Hmm," said Simona. She waited for one of the Golden Trio to say something else.

"Professor Sforza, I- we wanted to ask you a few questions," Hermione said eventually. Simona cocked an eyebrow.

"I assume the questions are not about your schoolwork Miss Granger," Simona said as she folded her arms.

"No-no Professor," Hermione stuttered.

"Well then, what are they about?" Simona asked, trying to ignore Hermione biting her lip.

"The Order meeting, Professor," Harry said outright. Simona's eyes flashed several different expressions before settling on irritated.

"How do you know about The Order?" Simona asked with a slight growl to her voice mixed with shock. Ron winced at Simona's voice.

"I knew this was a bad idea mate," Ron whispered to Harry, Harry ignored him.

"The Order Mr Potter?" Simona asked, the irritation now present in her voice.

"Sirius Black is my Godfather. The headquarters are now my home. Sirius has told me everything," Harry said rather smugly. Simona blinked at him for a second.

"Sirius Black is your-" Simona stated, beginning to take in what he said.

"You don't know who Sirius Black is-"

"I know who Sirius Black is Potter," Simona snapped irritably. Both Harry and Hermione jumped at this and Ron visibly shuddered. Simona noticed this and took a deep breath, realising her temper was starting to rise.

"I'm sorry," Simona said quietly. "I was in the same year as Sirius, your father and your mo-mother too Mr Potter," Simona said evenly.

"You did? I didn't-" Harry said in shock.

"Yes. Now why do you feel privy to know the inner workings of the Order?" Simona asked.

"Ever since Voldemort returned," Harry started.

Simona felt the shot of pain in her left arm.

"Do NOT say his name," Simona growled, as she balled her left hand into a fist and relaxed it to try to diminish the pain.

"Professor Dumbledore re-started the Order. I know my parents were a part of the Order and now that I feel like I'm old enough me, Ron and Hermione wanted to be a part of it too. Sirius and some of the others like Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt feel like we should know what happens. So that's why we know," Harry explained. Simona considered this for a second and then felt like it was a plausible explanation, she scanned the eyes of the other two Gryffindors and performed surface-Legillimens on them. It seemed their stories matched so she allowed herself to trust them.

"Your question Mr Potter?" Simona said, her eyebrow now raised in interest.

"Oh right, yes. You're a Death Eater," Harry said. Simona huffed, feeling her anger come back.

"Shut the door," Simona hissed. Immediately Ron turned around and gently closed the door, fearing that if he slammed it shut, Simona's temper would snap too.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Simona said as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Te-telling you. I wanted to know why you are here," Harry said, his voice trembling slightly. Simona's eyes darkened.

"That's a rather personal question Mr Potter," Simona said as she fiddled with her hands.

"I know, I-I'm sorry. I know you have been an Order member in secret for many years. I wanted to know why you have come out as a member now," Harry asked. Simona considered him for a second, not wanting to reveal too much information.

"Didn't your Godfather tell you?" Simona inquired. Harry shook his head. Simona sighed in response.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Simona asked. She tried to hide her smirk as she watched the three Gryffindors squirm at her question.

"Voldemort-" Harry began. Simona's eyes closed as she felt the pain throb in her left arm once again.

"DON'T say his name," she hissed angrily. She kept her eyes closed as she waited for the pain to go away. When she opened her eyes she noticed the Gryffindors looked at her in shock.

"You-Know-Who sent you. He wanted you to spy on the Order as he begins the ascension to power. He's still weak so he needs followers to feed as much information to him as possible," Hermione said reluctantly, gaining confidence as she spoke.

"Very good Miss Granger, that is indeed _one _of the reasons I am here," Simona said with half a smile.

"What are the other reasons?" Ron asked. Simona's eyes snapped to him and Ron stepped back in discomfort.

"_One_ other reason is that Albus requires me here. Seeing as though The Dark Lord wants me to spy on the Order, by default I am required to in turn spy on The Dark Lord," Simona said as evenly as she could.

"What about the other?" Ron asked again. Simona sighed in exasperation.

"I cannot tell you any more. Now if that is all I'd like you to leave," Simona said sternly. She didn't mean to act so harshly towards the Gryffindors but she disliked being disturbed. Plus she didn't like the inquisitive nature of Gryffindors, they were almost as bad in her eyes as Ravenclaws.

"Yes Professor, thank you for your time," Harry said before turning away.

Simona felt a pang of guilt, the Gryffindors weren't purposefully winding her up, she had once again let her temper get the better of her. Deciding that now was the time to tell them about Harry's father she stopped him.

"Mr Potter," Simona said as she got up from her desk. Harry spun around and watched as his Potions Professor walked towards him.

"Your father and Godfather were good friends of mine," Simona said with a warmer tone to her voice.

"They were?" Harry asked in shock

"You assumed that because I'm a Slytherin I would automatically dislike them and them me?" Simona asked with an amused brow raised.

"Something like that," Harry replied, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Your father, Sirius and Remus were about the only friends I had at Hogwarts. They may not have liked other Slytherins, but they were all I had," Simona said warmly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other. This was a new side to Simona, one that was a lot different to the cold and highly irritated Professor they were talking to just minutes ago.

"You look a lot like your father," Simona said with a small smile allowing itself onto her face. Harry blushed slightly.

"So I've been told," he replied sheepishly.

"You've also got your mother's incessant need to know everything," Simona said slightly exasperated. Harry chuckled.

"Now go, and look upset when you go out into the corridor. I've got a reputation to uphold. Merlin knows what would happen if anyone found out a Slytherin Professor was nice to three Gryffindors," Simona said with a smirk.

"Goodbye Professor, thank you," Harry said as the Gryffindors left.

Simona stared at the door which Harry, Ron and Hermione had just walked out of and then shook her head.

"Gryffindors," she scoffed before getting back to her work.

It was not long until it was time for dinner. Stretching her cramped fingers, Simona got up and after activating the protective wards outside her office and classroom, Simona made her way up the spiralled staircase and to the Great Hall. Simona noticed that she was one of the first teachers there and as she made her way down the Hall and past the tables she caught the eye of her daughter. Nicoletta smiled warmly at her mother and Simona returned the sentiment to her daughter, making a mental note that she wanted to have words with her after dinner.

After settling in her seat and scanning the sea of students she noticed more teachers arriving, notably Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Trelawney. Simona sipped from a cup filled with pumpkin juice and waited for more Professors to arrive. She poked at her dinner, not feeling at all hungry and felt a breeze crossing behind her and the unmistakeable scent of herbs and aftershave. Simona immediately looked to her right to notice Severus Snape taking his seat next to her.

"Simona," he said by means of acknowledgement.

"Severus," she replied.

"Good day?" He asked, it took all of Simona's strength to prevent herself from scoffing at his question. Remembering they were supposed to be civil towards each other, Simona smiled.

"It was- interesting. Potter and his sidekicks, Ginger and the Brain paid me a visit earlier," Simona said in response. She smirked internally at her nicknames for Ron and Hermione, she felt they were amusing.

"Really? That is indeed interesting. What did they want?" Severus asked. Simona looked at Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge on Severus and Simona's sides and decided she couldn't talk about it in front of them.

"I think the matter is one that should be discussed in private," Simona said as she took another sip from her cup. Severus caught on to her meaning and gave a small nod.

The two Slytherins didn't say another word during dinner, as the two retired back to their quarters they discussed in hushed tones the Gryffindor's visit.

"I'm not surprised that they'd be curious, of course they would be. They've never seen you before and now you're an integral part of the Order," Severus said quietly as he stepped into Simona's office and closed the door behind him.

"I didn't know information about the Order was being given out so freely. What on earth is Dumbledore doing?" Simona hissed, her anger not directed at the man in front of her.

"I question the old man's sanity at times but he has never been wrong. As much as I oppose the idea Potter has a right to know. He would worm the information out of us one way or another anyway," Severus replied with a curl of his lip. Simona hummed in response.

"That is true, he is much like his parents," Simona said thoughtfully. She noticed Severus flinch as she spoke but because the two were acting civilly towards each other she didn't mock him about it.

Severus was about to reply when the two gasped sharply in pain. Simona rolled up her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark etched on her arm was glowing. Severus did the same to see his Dark Mark was glowing too. The two Slytherins looked at each other and grimaced as the Mark continued to throb and ache, they were being summoned.

AN; So I hope you enjoyed the chapter my fine young readers- be sure to review. I love hearing from you. Next chapter should be up soon. Please check out Dr. Leveson-Browne too. Things are hotting up over there! xoxo


	7. Ah, My Dear

AN; Hey guys, I'll keep things brief. Thank you for the response to this last chapter. I love to hear your opinions. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER; All HP related amazingness belongs to Queen Rowling. Plot and OCs belong to me

CHAPTER SEVEN; AH, MY DEAR

The two Slytherins continued to look at each other and immediately set about their departure. They knew that when they were summoned they had to arrive with haste, or else they would be punished.

"Meet me out here in two minutes," Severus said as he turned to leave.

Simona was only ever summoned to meetings when The Dark Lord was on his travels in Italy, any other meetings were purely led by herself and her late-Fiancé. She felt the thrum of expectation and uncertainty of the future rush through her head. She was unsure about how the Dark Lord would treat her when she was to arrive at the meeting point. She began to deploy her mental blocks. Luckily Simona was a skilled Occlumens which meant she only ever showed The Dark Lord what he wanted to see and was able to block any personal feelings or memories that could endanger her when he ruthlessly rooted around in her brain.

Simona ran into her private quarters and snatched up a pair of black silken robes draped over her chair. She disillusioned an intricately carved mask in one of her set of drawers in her bedroom and hid it one of the pockets in her Death Eater robes. Hastily leaving her quarters and her office, Simona raised the protective wards over both and saw Severus waiting in the corridor.

"Come on," he hissed impatiently as they both put on their traveling robes and marched down the corridor in unison. Simona didn't react to his impatience, she knew what it was like to be stressed and scared of being summoned.

"This way," Severus said as he sharply turned left.

"I don't recognise this way," Simona said in confusion.

"It's a secret passageway out of the Castle and to the gates. It prevents us from being seen," Severus explained irritably. Simona continued to follow Severus through an unmarked door and down a steep set of stairs and down into a tunnel. It was dark and cold.

"Lumos," Severus whispered and instantly the tunnel was lit. Simona felt it was a bad time to converse with the man, he seemed short-tempered enough without provocation.

The two Slytherins continued to march down the passageway, the sense of impending doom built up in Simona's chest and soon all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating loudly. Eventually the two climbed an equally steep set of stairs and came out behind a stone statue. Simona looked up at the now inky black sky. She had never liked the darkness.

Severus looked at Simona and huffed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him. Simona was about to protest when she once again felt the unpleasant feeling of side-along apparition. The two arrived outside a great pair of metallic austere gates. Simona contained her surprise as she noticed a large mansion-like building in front of them. Severus waved his wand in the air and pulled Simona along with him as they walked through the gates.

"Where are we?" Simona asked as they marched down a stone path towards the huge house.

"Malfoy Manor," Severus replied as he let go of Simona's arm and continued to walk down the path at a swift pace. Simona struggled to keep up with his lengthy strides and was forced to unceremoniously jog alongside him. She mentally cursed herself for wearing stiletto heels.

"Of course," Simona muttered. She knew that the Malfoys were one of the richest and most powerful old-Wizarding families in Britain, famed for their bleach-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes they were among the strongest supporters of the Dark Lord and Simona taught Draco.

They reached the doors soon enough and Severus swung them open to reveal a marbled entrance. A large fireplace was in front of them and to their right was another staircase. If Simona had time to think she felt the place was too grandiose to her liking. Simona's heels clicked on the hard floors as she was forced to go up another flight of stairs.

"Don't say or think anything stupid," Severus muttered to her just as they reached the top step. His expression was odd, he no longer looked irritable and looked more concerned. Simona resisted the urge to roll her eyes and nodded. She breathed deeply and made sure her mental defences were working at their fullest capabilities.

Simona took in the room, it was long and then with a dark oak table in the middle of it. Most of the chairs were already taken except for two. One was a seat down from the head of the table where the Dark Lord sat and the other was to its left. A lit fireplace spat out burning embers, Simona felt all eyes turn to her and Severus' arrival.

"Severus, Simona, I was beginning to worry you had lost your way," came a voice to their right. Simona saw that it was the Dark Lord. His pale white skin and slit nose reminded her of how inhuman he was. Severus felt Simona bristle slightly next to him.

"Come, sit," the Dark Lord said, gesturing his bony hands to the spare seats in front of him.

The two Slytherins immediately complied and Severus took the seat nearest to Voldemort.

"The purpose of tonight's meeting is to introduce a very loyal friend. For those of you who may not know, this is Simona Sforza a devoted spy who is the leader of over 1000 of our supporters in Italy," Voldemort said evenly. Simona scanned the table and recognised a few faces, in front of her was Bellatrix Black, whom she had initially shared a dormitory with before Simona was moved. To Bellatrix's right was Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, the owners of the household and parents of Draco Malfoy. Narcissa sat uncomfortably in her chair, her eyes never leaving the table whilst Lucius looked somewhat triumphant, his piercing blue eyes locking on to Simona's.

"Simona is working with Severus to help us to bring down the so called Order of the Phoenix," Voldemort said with disdain. Simona sat straighter in her chair and regulated her breathing. She tried not to get too unnerved in his presence.

"Isn't that right Simona?" Voldemort asked, Simona's head snapped up and looked at the half-man in front of her.

"Ye-yes My Lord," Simona stuttered.

"Kneel before me Simona, I wish to see your efforts for myself," Voldemort said gesturing to an empty space before him. Simona immediately got up and crouched before him. It wasn't too long before she felt her mind be violently invaded by the man before her.

_Simona and her followers were gathered in a dark cave in Southern Rome. It was dark and the wind lashed at her hair, causing it to fly around her like some modern-day medusa. Beside her was a handsome dark-hair dark-eyed man with an evil glint in his eyes and his hand tightly wrapped around hers. The man was Roberto, her late-Fiancé. Her face was triumphant as she spoke to her followers._

"_Tonight we will take back what is ours from the Muggle scum who invade our lands!" She shouted passionately in Italian. _It seemed that Voldemort was able to translate her memories into English.

"_Tonight we will make the Dark Lord proud for he will know what we have done for him," Simona continued. The followers yelled their agreement._

_Simona pushed through the crowd and gestured them to follow her as they descended a steep slope down the side of a cliff and to a sleepy village._

_Blood-curdling screams filled the air as bodies dropped to the floor and fires blazed throughout. The gleeful cackles of Simona's followers resonated through the countryside._

_Simona stared darkly who was dropped to her feet. Her eyes swam with tears and she whimpered for her life._

"_I caught this one trying to escape. What shall I do?" A gruff voice asked from behind a mask._

"_Kill her," Simona said unemotionally as she turned away and saw the green light flash from behind her._

_Simona paraded the streets with her followers behind her. She was dressed in her Death Eater robes and she was unmasked. She smirked triumphantly as she passed shocked, distraught and frightened faces that were lined up on the streets to greet them. This was the 20__th__ town they had overrun in the last three months._

_Random Unforgivable Curses rang out throughout the streets and screams filled the air. Simona sighed in content and shot the Dark Mark into the sky._

"_We can't do this anymore my lion. Too many innocent lives have been lost. We can run away, start again," said Roberto, his eyes as large as sauce-pans and his voice rough with emotion and desperation._

"_Coward," Simona growled._

"_I know he is back but we can't go to him. What about Nico?" Roberto said pitiably._

"_After all you have done for the Dark Lord, all he has done for you and you turn your back on him?" Simona said as she moved towards her fiancé and jabbed him hard in the chest._

"_You know it's wrong. Think of all those children. Think of our child," Roberto pleaded._

"_You made a commitment to serve and honour the Dark Lord, I should kill you right now for your treachery. How DARE you accuse me of such crimes," Simona shrieked. _

"_My love, please," Roberto begged. Simona's expression turned murderous and she whipped out her wand from her robes._

"_Avada Kedavra," she hissed as green light shot out of her wand and her fiancé dropped dead to the floor._

Simona felt Voldemort withdraw from her thoughts and felt the all too familiar migraine start to pound in her head.

Voldemort cackled with glee. "You have never disappointed me Simona, never before have I seen so much loyalty that you would kill your own fiancé for our cause. Still I am shocked that you allowed such a gutless man into your life," he said whilst he tilted his head.

"My Lord, I was unaware of his spine-less nature when I met him, I can assure you that as soon as I was aware of such behaviour I promptly disposed of him," Simona answered quickly.

"And so you did," Voldemort said as he wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes. "You may stand and be seated."

Simona promptly sat back in her chair. Trying desperately to contain her nausea, she felt relieved that Voldemort had believed her cleverly constructed lies. On the night of Voldemort's return Roberto pleaded her to take his life, knowing fully well that when Voldemort found out about his turn-around he and Simona would be tortured and mostly killed. They played out such a scene so that if ever Simona was questioned on it she could replay that memory to him without having to go to the extremes of making the scene up entirely.

"Avery," Voldemort barked. Simona's eyes shot up to see the familiar white-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that she had met at her first evening at Hogwarts.

"Yes my Lord?" Avery asked, his voice quivering slightly. Simona noted this was nothing like the smug, self-assured teen that she had met 20 years ago.

"I understand your raid on the muggle village of Rychester was a resounding failure," Voldemort said coldly. Avery's bottom lip trembled in response. "I am most displeased, you have disappointed me Avery and you know what happens when my subjects disappoint me," Voldemort continued. Simona inhaled sharply, she knew what was coming. Instantly a shot of red light came out of Voldemort's wand, causing Avery to collapse to the floor and howl as the Cruciatus curse set every nerve ending in his body on fire.

After Avery's pained cries subsided, Simona concentrated on keeping her demeanour as calm as possible. She tuned out the rest of the conversation and thankfully Voldemort disapparated, indicating that the meeting was in fact over.

Eventually the Death Eaters were allowed to retire to one of the Malfoy's many living spaces. Simona found herself immediately drawn to the decanter on the table and poured herself a large glass of whiskey. Sighing in content Simona turned around to see the smirking face of Lucius Malfoy.

"_La signorina Sforza, Sono molto onorato di incontrare finalmente,"_ (Miss Sforza, I am so very honoured to finally meet you) Lucius said smoothly as he took Simona's hand in his own and pecked it with his lips.

"_Come io sono di incontrarmi con voi Mr Malfoy," (_As am I to meet you Mr Malfoy) Simona replied with an air of grace.

_"Ho sentito molte cose su di te signorina Sforza,"_ (I have heard many things about you Miss Sforza) Lucius said charmingly.

_"Come ti ho, signor Malfoy, io per primo non sapevo che si può parlare italiano_" (As I you, Mr Malfoy, I for one didn't know you can speak Italian) Simona said with a polite smile.

_"Ah mio caro, ci sono molte cose voi non sai di me,"_ (Ah my dear, there are many things you don't know about me) Lucius said with a dark glint in his eye. Simona stared at him for a while before taking a sip from her glass.

"I understand that you are of pure-blood stock," Lucius said in English as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. Simona's posture stiffened and she prepared herself for the barrage of poorly-disguised insults that were meant to wound.

"I am of Sforza and Moretti heritage," Simona said unyieldingly as she took another sip from her glass. She knew that her parents were muggle-sympathisers no matter what family they came from and assumed that Lucius knew that.

"I know who your parents were Miss Sforza. They were blood-traitors," Lucius said condescendingly. Simona felt as though she had been punched sharply in the stomach and reigned in her sudden burst of temper.

"They were rightly executed when I was 11 years old for their deceit," Simona said through gritted teeth.

"That they were. You were adopted by muggles weren't you?" Lucius asked with a raised brow as he gestured Simona to take a seat.

"A most unfortunate situation," Simona replied with a forced smile. She noticed then Severus sat in the seat next to her.

"Severus, you went to school with Miss Sforza didn't you?" Lucius asked as he took a sip from his glass. Simona felt Severus sit bolt upright in his chair.

"Yes," Severus replied tersely.

"How, interesting," Lucius drawled.

"How so Lucius?" Severus asked as his dark eyes glittered dangerously.

"I can sense tension between the two of you. Surely your time together at Hogwarts was, enjoyable," Lucius said with a smirk on his aristocratic features. Simona's eyes darkened. Severus' lip quirked into a snarl.

"We…grew apart," Simona said as calmly as possible.

"Some more than others," Severus said with a raised brow. Lucius chuckled and Simona drank deeply from her glass, stopping herself from making a scathing riposte.

"Oh it is a shame. The two of you would make a lovely couple," Lucius said with an amused brow raised. Simona choked on her drink and Severus glared at Lucius with the same telemetry he used which often made students cry.

"Oh dear, it appears that I have hit a nerve," Lucius said conceitedly as he observed the shell-shocked expressions of Severus and Simona. Simona gritted her teeth and decided that the time for good manners were over.

"What a delightful house you have here Lucius," Simona said with a barely concealed snarl. Lucius' face lit up like a row of houses and smirked triumphantly. Simona took a sip from her glass before preparing herself for the next zinger. Their conversation had seemed to attract the attention of a small group of Death Eaters.

"A little brobdingnagian for my taste but serves its purpose well," Simona said with her best impression of an aristocratic drawl. She stopped herself from smirking as Lucius scoffed in indignation. Severus visibly smirked.

"I was unaware of your knowledge of Muggle Literature, Simona," Lucius said tersely and clearly offended.

"Well, my dear," Simona drawled. _"Ci sono molte cose voi non sai di me,"_ (There are many things you don't know about me) Simona said with her eyes glittering with amusement and condescension. An echoing harsh intake of breath sounded around Simona, Lucius and Severus as they saw Lucius open and close his mouth several times in disbelief. Simona could see out of the corner of her eye, Severus' shoulders heave up and down with silent laughter. 'Victory' she thought.

"Excuse me," Lucius sniffed with a defeated and confused expression on his face. It looked like he couldn't wait to leave.

"I think it's time to go, don't you?" Simona said with a more pronounced smile, as she downed the rest of her glass and put it quite forcibly down on a glass table next to them.

Severus nodded in response and a mirth-filled smirk lightened his face as he watched Lucius sulk in the corner.

AN; Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Simona's tête-a-tête with Lucius- I loved writing that part. Please continue to review. I love you :3 xoxo


	8. Roberto

DISCLAIMER; All HP related 'stuff' belongs to Queen Rowling. OCs and plot belong to me.

CHAPTER EIGHT; ROBERTO

"We need to visit Albus to tell him about tonight's events," Severus said as the two Slytherins came out of the secret passageway and made their way up the spiralled staircase to the main entrance.

Simona said nothing in response, her earlier triumph had made her forget about the dull throbbing pain in her head. It was back in full force and she couldn't do anything about it.

As the two stood outside the Professor's office Severus muttered the password "Sugar-Quill." And the gargoyle guarding the office spun around, allowing them to ascend the stairs.

"The old man really needs to sort out his sugar addiction," Simona muttered. A few steps above her Severus stopped and spun around.

"Indeed," he responded with a minute smirk.

"Severus, Simona I am glad you are back and well," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as he allowed the two Slytherins to enter his office. "Take a seat," he said gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk.

"Enlighten me, what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he sat down at his desk and rested his hands on his chin.

"Avery was punished for a foiled attempt to take over a village," Severus said darkly.

"Rychester yes? It was in this morning's Daily Prophet," Professor Dumbledore confirmed.

"The Dark Lord questioned me about my time in Italy and confirmed I was telling the truth. He was…satisfied with my actions," Simona replied glumly, the throbbing in her head gaining intensity.

"Very good, as long as Tom doesn't suspect anything you are safe. What say you Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he looked at the younger man.

"I was…impressed with the way Simona conducted herself in front of the Dark Lord," Severus said evenly. Simona smiled at him, even though they were only acting agreeably to one another on the terms of a bet, it was as close to a complement as she had ever received from the sour-faced man.

"Well done Simona. It is hard to face Tom and be in his favour," Professor Dumbledore said happily.

"It is not the first time I have met the Dark Lord Albus," Simona replied with a hint of tetchiness. Severus' even expression turned into a sneer. "But," Simona said as she noticed Severus' change in demeanour "I accept Severus' complement, I know that those are hard to come by," Simona continued. Severus scoffed but stopped sneering. She had miraculously diffused his temper.

"Excellent. I am really enjoying the change in your behaviour. Minerva has commented how the two of you conducted yourselves professionally this morning. I knew the two of you could bury the hatchet," Professor Dumbledore said gleefully. Simona and Severus bristled slightly and said nothing in response.

"There is to be a raid on Greater-Morton. Myself and Simona have been requested to be there," Severus replied.

"Ah Greater-Morton, I know it well. Make the best apple crumble," Professor Dumbledore said distractedly.

"Yes, well if you hadn't taken note, Albus. The people who make your apple crumble will probably be dead soon," Simona snapped. She didn't like the way Professor Dumbledore took the news so lightly.

"Of course, my apologies Simona. The Order will be told about the raid," Professor Dumbledore said rather awkwardly. Simona glared at the old Professor but said nothing.

"Now is that all?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus and Simona looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"You needn't sound so disappointed old man, not every meeting with the Dark Lord is as bloodthirsty and action-packed as you may think," Severus said irritably.

"If anything else of note happened don't you think we would have told you already?" Simona said, her voice beginning to sound like Severus'.

"I sense a change in the two of you other than your amicability. What is it?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he approached the two Slytherins.

"Nothing, why are you-" Simona said in confusion.

"Lucius may have said something inappropriate," Severus interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose with this fingers. He looked the same as Simona felt, exhausted.

"Severus I don't think Albus needs to know Malfoy's conceited comments," Simona said as she looked at the sullen man.

"No, I'd like to know," Albus said with his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Lucius said that myself and Simona would make a…" Severus started before sighing in annoyance. "Fine pair," he eventually said before standing up and gripping the back of his chair.

Professor Dumbledore's light laughter filled the room. Severus and Simona growled.

"I don't see what's so amusing," Simona muttered irritably.

"It's not amusing, I just can't believe I didn't notice it before," Professor Dumbledore said as if he had just achieved a moment of satori. The two Slytherins scoffed in disbelief.

"Old man," Severus said tersely.

"Watch your words, or I'll hex you," Simona snarled, her patience wearing dangerously thin.

"There is a fine line between love and ha-" Professor Dumbledore started before Severus pointed his wand at the older man's chest.

"I'll do it you know," Severus barked, his eyes sparkling with ire. Simona sighed, realising that she had to be the one to diffuse the tense situation, moving between Severus and Professor Dumbledore she gently touched Severus' hand and moved it away from Professor Dumbledore. Severus jumped at Simona's touch and sighed in exasperation, allowing his hand to be moved.

"We've been through a lot tonight. However poorly worded I'm sure Albus didn't mean it like that," Simona said in an attempt to mollify Severus, although her eyes narrowed at the old wizard as she spoke. Her head throbbed and her body screamed at her for rest, Severus growled at Albus.

"Let's go," Severus muttered before storming out of the office. Simona followed closely behind him.

"Severus wait," Simona said as she struggled to keep up with his long strides.

"What?" He snapped spinning around so fast Simona almost collided with his chest.

"Are you okay? I-" Simona said before being interrupted.

"Yes, the man tests my patience that's all," Severus replied shortly before marching off.

"Doesn't everyone?" Simona shouted after him exasperatedly. Severus once again span around.

"Quite," he muttered before resuming his break-neck pace. Simona rolled her eyes and made her own way down to the dungeons. She noted that it was too late to talk to her daughter and resolved to doing so during lunch.

Simona changed into her nightclothes after having a shower and almost threw herself onto her bed. She snuggled down in the sheets. She felt fury bubble in her blood as she recalled the conversation she had just had in Professor Dumbledore's office. 'Stupid old goat' she thought angrily as she closed her eyes. She tossed and turned during the night, her mind not slowing down enough to allow her to rest. One dream kept snagging at her, making her wake up in a cold sweat.

_Simona and Roberto looked down on to their throbbing arms in horror. Their daughter, Nicoletta was fast asleep in her bed, safe and sound._

"_He's back," Roberto breathed. _

_Simona walked up to her fiancé and wrapped her arms around him._

"_What will we do?" She whispered. Roberto's posture stiffened and he draped his arms around her waist._

"_He isn't going to be happy with what I have done," Roberto said resignedly. Simona looked up into his fear-filled eyes._

"_I know. What are we going to do about it?" Simona asked again. Roberto kissed Simona's forehead._

"_He will kill us all when he finds out that I no longer serve him," Roberto said quietly. Simona winced and tightened her grip around her fiancé._

"_We need to make sure Nico is safe," Simona replied. _

"_Of course, but they will find her eventually," Roberto said wearily._

"_Perhaps you could face him, appease him. Take back your feelings. If you do it right he will understand," Simona said desperately. Roberto scoffed._

"_My lion, you know he would never believe me. You know what we have to do," Roberto whispered, Simona bristled against him and shook her head._

"_No, I cannot allow it," Simona said as her voice cracked with emotion._

"_It means that you and Nico will be safe. You were always better at deceiving the Dark Lord than me," Roberto said as he pushed Simona from him, his hands gripping her arms._

"_Please don't make me do it," Simona said as tears fell down her face. Roberto wiped away the tears from his fiancée's cheek._

"_You have to. For yourself, for Nico. For me," Roberto said imploringly. Simona continued to shake her head, her emerald green eyes shining with tears._

"_I couldn't live with myself knowing that I've put you in danger. It is the only way my lion," Roberto said as Simona began to sob in his arms, his own voice beginning to become heavy with emotion._

"_I love you," Simona said rather pathetically in a small voice._

"_I love you too and that is why you have to do this for me. Kill me," Roberto said quietly. Simona winced at his words and began to feel weak at the knees._

"_I ca-can't-" Simona stuttered, her voice becoming frail._

"_If you loved me you would do this. Let me sacrifice my life for you and Nico," Roberto said as he stroked Simona's hair lovingly._

"_I-"_

"_Please."_

"_O-okay," Simona said as she looked deep into her fiancé's chocolate brown eyes. _

"_That's my lion," Roberto purred as he pulled Simona against him, capturing his lips between hers. The two remained in a locked embrace for a few minutes before Roberto reluctantly broke it up. _

_Simona took a deep breath before rounding on her Fiancé, acting the part of an outraged, loyal Death Eater._

"_We can't do this anymore my lion. Too many innocent lives have been lost. We can run away, start again," said Roberto, his eyes as large as sauce-pans and his voice rough with emotion and desperation._

"_Coward," Simona growled._

"_I know he is back but we can't go to him. What about Nico?" Roberto said pitiably._

"_After all you have done for the Dark Lord, all he has done for you and you turn your back on him?" Simona said as she moved towards her fiancé and jabbed him hard in the chest._

"_You know it's wrong. Think of all those children. Think of our child," Roberto pleaded._

"_You made a commitment to serve and honour the Dark Lord, I should kill you right now for your treachery. How DARE you accuse me of such crimes," Simona shrieked. _

"_My love, please," Roberto begged. Simona's expression turned murderous and she whipped out her wand from her robes._

"_Avada Kedavra," she hissed as green light shot out of her wand and her fiancé dropped dead to the floor._

Simona sat bolt-upright in her bed. Her breathing was heavy and uneven as she recalled her dream. Feeling tears form in her eyes she shook her head. Looking at the clock, Simona noted it was only 4:50AM. She had been asleep for 3 hours. Holding her knees under her chin she realised that she wasn't going to get any more sleep. Reluctantly getting up and stretching she changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and one of the old t-shirts her father had that still fit her.

Simona tied her hair into a messy pony-tail and decided that fresh air and some exercise might wake her up. She disillusioned herself and jogged around Hogwarts grounds, doing a few laps around the outside of the Quidditch pitch and around the Whomping Willow. After two hours or so of exercise and her thoughts making more sense she showered and got ready for the day, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

Marching down the Great Hall to the Staff table Simona let her hair fly behind her. She sat down next to an empty chair. Her head still pounded from the migraine she had received from The Dark Lord and she looked at her plate before pushing it away. She looked up to see Severus glide past the tables, his dark robes outstretched behind him. Simona stopped herself from barking with laughter as she realised Severus did actually resemble a giant bat.

"Good morning Severus," Simona said tiredly as he sat down. He looked at her before giving her a half-hearted smirk.

"Are you feeling any better?" Simona asked as Severus took a sip from his goblet. Severus shot her a dark look before returning his gaze to the students before them.

"I'll take that as a no," Simona muttered to herself, she couldn't help but notice the way Professor Umbridge stared at her, sizing her up like a predator eying up its prey. Wrinkling her nose in discomfort Simona turned her attention to Nicoletta. Nicoletta was animatedly chatting to several Slytherins surrounding her. Smiling warmly at her daughter, Simona was glad that her daughter had found people to talk to.

After eventually forcing down some toast, Simona got up to leave. She had 4thyears first lesson and today they were brewing a Wit-Sharpening potion. Simona swung open the door to her classroom and marched to the blackboard, spinning around she tilted her head and smiled at her class. Writing the instructions on the board and the ingredients required for the potion, Simona slumped into her chair, her migraine depleting her energy. She began working on grading her other classes work when she heard a loud explosion.

Her eyes shooting to the source of the noise she saw a guilty looking Gryffindor covered in a thick green substance. Feeling her ability to control her rising temper evade her Simona's eyes turned dark.

"35 points from Gryffindor for complete idiocy Mr Creevey. Detention for two weeks with Mr Filch," Simona snarled. The boy winced and the fright in his eyes made the Slytherins in the room chuckle. The pain in Simona's head intensified, as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to her skull.

"Now clean up your cauldron and get out of my sight. I refuse to teach morons," Simona hissed as the small boy sniffled before running out of the classroom. Simona's eyes snapped to her class.

"If any of you make a mistake like that, Slytherin or Gryffindor you will face the same treatment as Mr Creevey," Simona growled as she sat back down at her desk and rested her head in her hands, willing the pain to go away.

Thankfully the rest of the lesson passed without incident, the students were scared into silence. The other lessons went peacefully too, however the pain in her head still had not subsided. The pain Simona felt was detrimental to her patience, she ended up taking 50 house-points away from Gryffindor alone.

At Lunch Simona picked at her food under the close inspection of Severus.

"What?" She asked as his eyes locked onto hers.

"Just making sure you had something to eat. I heard you took 50 points from Gryffindor earlier," Severus muttered, loud enough for only Simona to hear.

"I fear I'm turning into you," Simona replied whilst rubbing her temples. She heard a scoff, meaning she must have amused him.

"I must say I was impressed to hear about the points deduction," Severus said, Simona looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, she looked at him for a while before smirking.

"Of course, why am I not surprised?" She replied, Severus smirked into his cup as he took a sip and then looked back at her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Severus asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm fine," Simona lied, making sure her eyes gave nothing away.

"Don't lie to me Simona," Severus said, his voice sounding a warning. Simona sighed and leaned closer, ensuring no one else could hear what they were saying.

"The Dark Lord is never gentle when he invades your memories. I'm just suffering from a bit of a migraine, that's all," Simona whispered. Severus bristled slightly beside her.

"I see. Why haven't you brewed yourself a relief for the migraine?" Severus asked with a slight hint of condescension.

"I prefer not to use potions when it's not necessary. You know as much as I do the possible risks of using potions too often," Simona replied. Simona had seen many wizards in her past become addicted to potions, it never ended prettily.

"I agree. I must warn you though, that train of thought will not make you popular with Madam Pomfrey," Severus said with a smirk. Simona smiled back in good humour and ate more of her lunch.

AN; I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it answered any questions about Nicoletta's father. I guess I wasn't clear enough in the first place. Please keep reviewing. I'm pleased with the responses the previous two chapters have been getting. Hope it keeps up! xox


	9. Staff Meeting Take Due

AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for the reviews. Five in one day? Boo-yah! I hope this continues, reviews are awesome.

DISCLAIMER; JKR buys, I rent.

CHAPTER NINE; STAFF MEETING TAKE DUE (2)

The rest of the week went by relatively smoothly. Severus and Simona were beginning to find it much easier to talk to each other without wanting to rip each other's heads off, and not solely because of the wager that was still in force. Simona's migraine had gone, and the heavy points loss Gryffindor had sustained at the beginning of the week no longer continued. In fact Gryffindor were gaining points due to Hermione Granger's know-it-all capabilities.

Simona was sat in her office, marking her work and waiting for her daughter to arrive. Simona felt bad that she was spending so much time apart from her daughter and felt they needed to have a 'catch-up'. Simona set aside her parchment when she heard the door handle turn and her daughter enter the classroom.

_"Ciao Nico, come stai?"_ (Hello Nico, how are you?) Simona asked as her daughter walked towards her.

_"Molto bene grazie mamma,"_ (Very good thank you mum,) Nicoletta replied as she took a seat in front of her mother's desk.

_"Come è il lavoro scolastico, stai trovando bene?"_ (How is the school work, are you finding it okay?) Simona asked, resting her chin on her hands and smiling at her daughter.

_"Va bene. Professor Snape ci mette un sacco di lavoro, però,"_ (It's okay. Professor Snape sets us a lot of work though,) Nicoletta said with a small frown.

"_Lui non ti sta bullismo è lui Nico?"_ (He is not bullying you is he Nico?)Simona asked as she noticed her daughter's frown.

_"No, per niente. Al contrario, in realtà. E 'stato ... bello,"_ (No, not at all. Quite the opposite actually. He has been…nice,) Nicoletta said in slight confusion. Simona tried to stop herself from laughing at her daughter's confusion and shook her head.

_"Che è molto buono Nico, godere mentre dura. Devo ammettere, che è abbastanza strano non è vero?"_ (That is very good Nico, enjoy it whilst it lasts. I will admit, that is quite odd isn't it?) Simona asked with a smile. _'It's good to see Severus is holding up his end of the bargain'_

_"Molto. Mi manca il vecchio lui,"_ (Very. I miss the old him,) Nicoletta replied. Simona laughed and got up. She sat in front of Nico's chair and smiled down at her. 'Believe me, you do not' she thought to herself.

_"Così vedo che avete fatto alcuni amici,"_ (So I see that you have made some friends,) Simona said after a moment's silence.

_"Oh sì. C'è il Jake e Yvonne, ed Emma è il mio migliore amico,"_ (Oh yes. There is Jake and Yvonne, and Emma is my best friend,) Nicoletta said brightly.

_"Questo è fantastico Nico. Sono così felice per te," _(That is fantastic Nico. I am so happy for you,) Simona replied with a larger smile.

After Nicoletta left to go to her lesson Simona stayed where she sat, smiling to herself that Nicoletta had been coping with her first year at Hogwarts much better than she had done herself. Eventually Simona got back to her work. Her next class was to start in 10 minutes with the 5th years. 'Hopefully Potter won't ask any more stupid questions' she thought to herself. After finishing her marking Simona went to her classroom to set up for the lesson. She carefully set out the work on the blackboard and had copies of the instructions set out on each table on parchment. She noticed how most accidents caused by students was failing to read or note the correct dosage from the blackboard.

At the appropriate time, Simona stood outside of her classroom and allowed her students to enter.

"Good afternoon 5th year. Today you'll be brewing the Strengthening Solution. You have one hour, good luck," Simona said simply. She took the register and then sat at her desk, watching as her class set to work.

Hermione got straight to work, laying out the ingredients on her desk and had the parchment so close to her face Simona thought her nose would break through the page. Scoffing to herself at the notion, Simona turned her attention back to her work for a few minutes.

Simona eyes Harry carefully from her desk, she noticed that he would look at her for a few seconds before turning his attention back to his work. Simona leaned forward and tilted her head, when Harry looked up to see her staring back, he bristled slightly and didn't look her way for the remainder of the lesson. Smirking to herself, Simona patrolled the class.

"Very good Miss Granger," Simona said as she inspected Hermione's potion. Once again Hermione looked ready to burst with pride. 'Insufferable-know-it-all indeed' Simone thought to herself.

Simona spotted Draco expertly brewing his potion, she internally cringed at the association to Lucius Malfoy. 'Hopefully Draco doesn't end up like his father' she thought. 'Draco has more sense, surely.' It didn't help that Draco looked exactly like his father, shaking her head at her thoughts Simona moved past Draco without a passing comment.

The lesson seemed to go smoothly, even Neville and Seamus handed in half-decent vials. Simona gave the two 5 points each, mostly out of surprise and watched with narrowed eyes as Harry took his time packing away.

Simona got down from her desk and slowly approached Harry, they were the only ones in Simona's classroom and she folded her arms as she stood behind him.

"Something you want to talk about Mr Potter?" Simona asked quietly, trying to keep the smirk off her face as she watched Harry visibly jump in surprise.

"N-no Professor," Harry stuttered.

"Is that so? Then why are you taking an inordinate amount of time to pack away?" Simona asked, her voice low and dangerous as she tried to imitate Severus' infamous tone.

"I heard you were at a meeting last night," Harry said after a few moments of silence.

"Black told you did he?" Simona asked with a sigh.

"Y-yes Professor," Harry replied.

"I can't keep feeding you information Mr Potter. All the information you get must come from Sirius and Sirius alone. Do you know how dangerous it was for me to tell you what I did? I know you're a somewhat intelligent boy Potter but what if you were questioned about myself or Professor Snape? Your mental defences are too weak to stand a chance against the Dark Lord," Simona said, her arms crossing as if she was delivering a lecture.

"I never thought of that," Harry said, slightly abashed.

"You should go to your next lesson Potter, I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will be waiting for you," Simona said, gesturing her hand towards the door.

As Simona watched Harry leave the classroom she wondered whether or not she should tell Professor Dumbledore about their meetings. Simona then made up her mind and floo'ed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Simona, what a pleasant surprise," Professor Dumbledore said as she arrived amongst bright green flames.

"Albus, I wish to discuss something quite important," Simona said as she smoothed down her black teaching robes.

"Take a seat. Would you like a sherbet lemon?" Professor Dumbledore offered.

"No thank you," Simona said with her eyebrows furrowed. She had never liked sherbet lemons and found them too sour for her liking.

"So what is it you'd like to discuss with me?" Professor Dumbledore asked, resting his chin on his fingers.

"Harry Potter, Albus," Simona replied simply.

"Ah, Harry. Such a brave and magnificent boy," Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes, well are you aware of his visits to my office?" Simona asked, trying to ignore her irritation at Professor Dumbledore's airiness.

"No, Harry hasn't told me about such meetings," Professor Dumbledore replied in confusion.

"It seems Mr Potter is…curious about Severus and I's activities," Simona said, trying to find the correct wording in her mind.

"I assumed Harry would want to know everything. He feels as if defeating Tom is one of his responsibilities," Professor Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"Of course he would," Simona replied with her irritation becoming more difficult to handle. "I think Potter would benefit in receiving Occlumency lessons. The boy seems to be behaving differently. More paranoid. Perhaps you should have a word with Sirius, he is Potter's godfather after all," Simona explained.

"That seems wise. I shall bring the subject up with Sirius during the next Order meeting. I have scheduled it for next week. After the Greater-Morton raid," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully, he sounded solemn as he mentioned the raid. Simona bristled slightly. She had tried to forget about that.

"Good. That is all I wish to discuss with you Albus, now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my work," Simona said as she got up to leave.

"Remember we have a staff meeting this evening .We are sorting out patrol rotas," Professor Dumbledore called after Simona as she left. 'Rats, I was trying to forget about that too,' she thought to herself, remembering the last meeting in which she rather unceremoniously slapped Severus in front of a select few members of staff.

The rest of the day went faster than Simona had hoped. She shared a few relatively kind words with Severus at lunch, remembering that it was coming to the end of the first week of their wager. Neither had cracked, yet.

Changing into more casual attire, and pinning her unruly hair back Simona made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office relatively early. She noted only herself, Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge were present. Taking a seat by the fire, Simona settled into the armchair and rested her head back. The day had been exhausting, 2nd year Hufflepuffs really tried her patience. She had put several of them up for detention with Filch.

"You look as tired as I feel Simona," Professor McGonagall said as she noticed Simona's eyes fluttering closed.

"It has been one of those days Minerva," Simona replied with a ghost of a smile.

Eventually the rest of the staff began to file in, Professor Trelawney shot Simona a baleful look as she took her seat furthest away from the door. Simona raised an eyebrow at her in confusion and shook her head. 'Such an eccentric woman' Simona thought to herself.

Severus arrived a couple of minutes later, there were no spare chairs so he resorted to standing behind Simona.

"So nice of you to join us Severus," Simona drawled sarcastically. Severus began to glower at her before remembering himself.

"Easy Simona, one could misconstrue that for derision. You wouldn't want to lose the wager now would you?" Severus replied silkily. Simona turned back and scoffed at him before turning towards the desk. She noticed once again Professor Trelawney frowning at her and Simona tried to stop herself from smirking in realisation. 'She's jealous, how sweet' she thought to herself.

"Good evening everyone, apologies for my tardiness," Professor Dumbledore said as he closed the door behind him.

"Stupid old goat would be late to his own funeral if he had the chance," Severus muttered behind Simona. Simona laughed quietly at the comment and re-focused her attention to Professor Dumbledore.

"The reason I have you all gathered tonight is because I'd like to discuss patrol rotas. I know we didn't get to discuss it last time because of an… interruption," Professor Dumbledore said carefully, his twinkling blue eyes flickering towards Severus and Simona momentarily. Simona shifted under his gaze whilst Severus mumbled expletives under his breath.

Feeling bored, Simona settled into her armchair and rested her eyes. The focus had seemed to disappear from herself and Severus so she felt as though she wouldn't get caught. She heard snatches of conversation _'In no world am I ever…I can't that night I've got to…Do you really think it's' but _she was jolted back into the conversation when she heard her name being mentioned.

"And Simona will be with Sybill. Any objections?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling at Simona. Simona shook her head. She wasn't overly keen on Professor Trelawney, but she was willing to work with her.

"I object," Professor Trelawney said dramatically. Simona's eyes snapped to her and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why ever for Sybill?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I refuse to work with that harlot," Professor Trelawney said airily. Simona scoffed and stood up.

"I beg your pardon!" Simona said in indignation.

"I have foreseen your future and I do not like it one bit," Professor Trelawney replied haughtily.

"I am surprised you see anything wearing _those_," Simona said, gesturing towards Professor Trelawney's extremely large, rounded glasses. A few gasps sounded throughout the room and Simona swore she heard Severus clear his throat in an attempt to stop himself from laughing.

"Professors please. I will assign you both different partners. Simona, you will be paired with Severus. Pomona, instead of Severus, you will now be paired with Sybill. Does that appease the two of you?" Professor Dumbledore asked Simona and Professor Trelawney. Eyeing Professor Trelawney's jealousy with much amusement she smiled as charmingly as she could.

"Of course Albus," Simona drawled.

AN; Just a quick note, I apologise to all Italian speakers who read this (if there are any) I use Google Translate so unfortunately there are inaccuracies. I am taking an Italian course in September however, so hopefully I will be able to rectify any mistakes. Please review! Next chapter up soon as I accidentally uploaded the next chapter before this one. xoxo


	10. Patrol In The Dungeons

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I've been having slight writer's block and I've been trying to get my other stories going again with not much luck. Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten. Keep it up guys and I'll keep on truckin' Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER; JK owns all, I just wish I could own all.

CHAPTER TEN; PATROL IN THE DUNGEONS

The next evening Severus made his way to Simona's private quarters and knocked on her door. They were beginning their nightly patrol around the dungeons and the main hall. Severus was glad for a walk, his insomnia had started to play up again since his meeting with the Dark Lord. The raid on Greater-Morton was just three days away. He hadn't been on a raid for a number of months, and he was definitely not looking forward to it.

Almost instantly the door flew open to reveal a slightly haggard-looking Simona. It looked as though she hadn't been sleeping either, she smiled politely at him. The wager was still in force after all and closed the door behind her.

"How many points are you hoping to deduct tonight Severus?" Simona asked as they started their patrol down their corridor. Severus looked at her and tried not to smirk.

"As many as possible," he replied simply. Severus had had a hellish day, his students were not turning in very good potions, which worried him seeing as though he was teaching NEWT level students. It did allow him however to deduct 50 points from Gryffindor, which cheered him up somewhat. He was oddly looking forward to his patrol with Simona, she was bound by a wager to be nice to him, and it seemed she enjoyed deducting points almost as much as he did.

"So how was your day?" Simona asked after a few moments of silence. Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated banal chatter.

"Terrible, how was yours?" Severus asked with as much politeness as he could muster. If Simona was going to continue asking questions, he would have to try and think of some of his own.

"Let's just say Gryffindor won't be winning the House Cup this year," Simona said self-assuredly. Severus scoffed, his lips upturned into a smirk. The woman had really turned more bitter with age. A trait he saw in himself.

The two Slytherins continued to patrol the dungeons, Simona walked two steps ahead of Severus, it meant that Severus could emerge from the shadows and make a more dramatic entrance. It was something that amused Severus greatly, to see the fear in a student's eyes when he appeared in front of them. Turning a corner, Simona and Severus stopped in their tracks. Just ahead of them were two students, canoodling in an alcove. Simona turned back to Severus and he nodded at her.

"Good evening," Simona said as loudly as she could as she approached the students. They jumped, as if shot and broke apart. Severus stood in the shadows, watching and waiting for his time to strike.

"Hello miss, fancy seeing you here," said one of students smugly, male, most likely a 6th or 7th year judging by the size and a Gryffindor. Simona growled at him.

"You're not supposed to be out of your rooms this late, leave. Now," Simona said rather sternly. The Gryffindor scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm 17 now miss, surely I can do whatever I want," the boy said, puffing out his chest. The girl beside him giggled.

"Whilst you're at Hogwarts, you do as I say. Now get back to your room," Simona snarled, her temper rising. Severus continued to watch, realising that Simona was losing control of the boy.

"And who's going to make me? Look at you, I bet you're not much bigger than Professor Flitwick," the boy said with a cackle. Severus flinched, making fun of Simona's height meant a one-way ticket to somewhere painful. Deciding that as much as he disliked the cocky 7th year, he didn't want to see him permanently scarred by Simona's wicked temper, Severus stepped out of the shadows.

"I am. I must say Mr Peterson, I am impressed by your vigour. This must be the… 3rd poor unfortunate soul I have caught you with since term began?" Severus asked silkily. That was a lie of course, but it didn't stop him from watching with great amusement as the boy's face dropped. Simona's arms folded and she stepped back, effectively letting Severus take the reins. The other Gryffindor girl's mouth opened and closed in shock.

"You're a pig, Aiden," the girl said in disgust, slapping the Peterson boy very hard across the face and storming off in tears. Aiden watched as the girl ran away and narrowed his eyes at Severus.

"What did you do that for?" Aiden asked in exasperation. Severus moved towards Aiden and towered over him. Severus had never liked Aiden, he was a smug, self-assured and conceited boy. A typical Gryffindor and with his dark hair and dark eyes reminded him too much of James Potter.

"Don't you ever, ever speak so disrespectfully about another Professor in front of me again. You would do well to remember my warning Mr Peterson. 30 points from Gryffindor for your impudence and if I ever catch you out of your common room after hours again I will have you expelled," Severus hissed. Aiden shrank back and ran away, not hazarding another glance back towards the two Slytherin Professors. Severus watched with satisfaction as the Gryffindor fled.

Straightening his robes, Severus turned and noticed Simona staring angrily at the ground, her nostrils flaring and her hair looking as wild as Hermione Granger's. It looked as though her pride had been hurt.

"Simona?" Severus asked gently. Simona's eyes snapped to his, her emerald green eyes were ablaze with anger. Realising that now was not the time to wind her up, he decided to tread lightly.

"Aiden Peterson is a tough student to deal with. Perhaps I shouldn't have inflicted him on you. I apologise for his audacity," Severus continued.

"There's no need to apologise Severus, I shouldn't have let my temper get in my way," Simona sniffed. Severus felt his irritation rise slightly but remembered himself. 'She is a Slytherin like yourself, her pride is hurt. Do not make her suffer for it.' He thought to himself.

"I find it useful to channel my poor temper into points loss. It makes suffering fools a lot more entertaining," Severus commented with a raised brow. This seemed to appease Simona slightly as shot him a minute smirk.

As the two Slytherins made their way up near the Great Hall they spotted another student out of bed. Severus looked at Simona and she nodded again. It seemed as though she wanted to take the lead on this one, and not get 'saved' by Severus. Severus understood that Simona obviously wanted to make up for her loss of control earlier.

Simona approached the student but was taken aback when she noticed the familiar face. Severus' eyebrows raised as he noticed the student too, he remained in the shadows and watched as Simona regained her composure.

"Nico, cosa stai facendo fuori dal letto?" (Nico, what are you doing out of bed?)The woman asked, half in shock and half in anger. Severus had no idea what she had just said but judging by her daughter's reaction Severus knew Nicoletta Sforza was in for a ride.

"Mamma, io non ti ho visto lì," (Mum, I didn't see you there) the small girl said in surprise. She was still dressed in her robes and her hair was as unruly as her mothers.

"Non si può essere fuori dal letto dopo ore. È contro le regole della Scuola," (You cannot be out of bed after hours. It's against school rules) Simona growled at her daughter. Nicoletta flinched and ran down the stairs towards the dungeons. Simona breathed a sigh of relief and spun around to face Severus.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Simona muttered, her hands curled up into fists. Severus almost felt sorry for her, she was obviously disappointed in her daughter being out of bed and her pride was wounded once again.

"I didn't see anything, just a professor berating their student," Severus replied smoothly. Simona's head bowed slightly as a sign of thanks.

The two Slytherins set off once again on their patrol. Simona was silent, most likely replaying the scene with her daughter Severus thought. 'Perhaps some conversation might snap her out of her mood'

"We only have three days left until the bet finishes," Severus said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm surprised it has lasted this long," Simona replied dryly. Severus scoffed, it _was_ surprising that they had been able to not bite each other's heads off, especially after their past. However, it almost seemed as though they had moved on from their now petty argument in their 5th year, so upon reflection it wasn't actually surprising at all.

"I disagree, At first I would say that it was difficult to be in the same room as you without wanting to cause an argument. But now I think these past two weeks have shown that we can actually get along," Severus said thoughtfully. Simona looked at him, her eyebrows knitting into thought. Severus watched whilst she considered what he had said, a number of emotions ran across her face; confusion, reflection and finally agreement.

The rest of the patrol went quite smoothly. Simona seemed to be able to rein in her poor temper in the form of making a 2nd year Hufflepuff cry. Severus was greatly amused by that and felt a certain sense of pride in his fellow Slytherin. In fact Severus would even go as far as to admit that the evening spent with Simona was one of the most enjoyable evenings he had had in years, seeing as though all his other patrols he had ever spent with other Professors were uneventful and dull.

Severus walked Simona back to her quarters, stopping as they reached the door.

"Until next time," Simona said with an exhausted sigh. Severus looked at her and nodded, she unlocked the door and was about to step in when he stopped her.

"Tonight was… enjoyable," Severus said with as much pleasantness as he could summon. Simona looked at him in surprise. Her reaction irked him somewhat. 'Is it so hard to believe that I can have a good time?' he thought to himself in irritation. However the feeling left as soon as it arrived as he realised he was 'Severus Snape, miserable git extraordinaire.'

"It was. Goodnight Severus," Simona said as she got over her shock. Quickly opening and closing the door behind her before Severus could say anything in return.

Severus stood staring at her door for a few moments. Spending time with Simona when they weren't under the watchful eye of Minerva McGonagall and not at risk of being tortured by the Dark Lord was surprisingly pleasant. For a fleeting moment he wondered if they could spend more time together. Remembering himself and their painful past he scoffed to himself and went back to his own quarters. 'Don't be foolish Severus, you're not friends. You're colleagues,' he thought.

Severus sat in his quarters alone with half a bottle of Firewhiskey to keep him company. Ever since he lost Lily he had taken to drinking himself into oblivion whenever times were tough, and for Severus it seemed as though all his times were tough. The Dark Lord had returned, initially Simona's return to Hogwarts sent Severus down a drunken spiral towards inner turmoil. However he could see things were starting to change, the thought of the raid on Greater-Morton in three days time made him want to drown in liquor but now he had someone who was going in the same situation as he was. Simona, and tonight proved that they no longer needed to rely on a bet to be nice to each other. Perhaps the two had moved on after all.

AN; So I hope you enjoyed the chapter from Severus' perspective. It's something I've never done before, hopefully you can see the change in their relationship. Please keep reviewing, I love getting them and it brightens my day! xoxo


End file.
